


Скользкое дело о дрессированном питоне

by Tenar30



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure, Case Fic, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Young Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс рассказывает об одном из своих первых дел, связанном со смертью известного иллюзиониста. Расследование приводит его в самое сердце блистательного и порочного мира мюзик-холла, где он сталкивается с опасностями весьма неожиданного свойства.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curious Case of the Prestidigitator’s Python](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16739) by Westron Wynde. 



> Это первая из авторского цикла повестей о молодом Шерлоке Холмсе. На данный момент их написано четыре.
> 
> Текст был переведен на Sherlock Holmes Big Bang 2013.  
> Оформление и иллюстрации сделаны прекрасной **Sherlock Sebastian**.

Было поздно, и я устал. Публика подобралась не самая простая, но говорить о чем-то большем, чем разминка для ума, не приходилось. Уличный торговец, швея, гувернантка с двумя своими подопечными, судебный пристав и стряпчий — всех их легко было опознать по совершенно явным и отчетливым приметам, и тем не менее они так поражались моим выводам, словно я доставал из шляпы живого слона. Определенно, если когда-нибудь придется задуматься о смене профессии, то мне прямая дорога на сцену.  
Мистер Браунлоу, естественно, в предвкушении потирал руки; Великолепный Мемфисто, хоть почти и не продвинулся в расследовании, свой кусок хлеба отрабатывал с лихвой, да еще и дважды в день. Подозреваемые были многочисленны: ревнивая жена, раздраженный помощник, обозленный муж и целое сонмище других людей, у которых могла быть, а могла и не быть веская причина желать фокуснику смерти. Надо было всего лишь хорошенько всё обдумать, и ничто меня здесь больше держать не будет.  
Только вот сегодняшний вечер не годился для озарений. Голова у меня пылала после выматывающего напряжения сцены, мысли явственно мешались от усталости. Я хотел лишь одного — нырнуть под одеяло прямиком в объятия Морфея в надежде на то, что утро вечера мудренее.  
Собираясь этим и заняться, я вернулся к себе в гримуборную и принялся снимать свое сценическое одеяние. Я уже разоблачился до рубашки, как вдруг расслышал скрип старых половиц и тихие шаги по тонким прогибающимся доскам пола. Я, весь подтянувшись и готовый к нападению, резко обернулся и обнаружил вовсе не демона с дубинкой, а миссис Уэббер, Богатыршу из Сток Поджес, стоящую спиной к двери и окидывающую меня взглядом голодной львицы.  
Она, как я заметил, сняла свой напудренный парик, но сценическое платье из переливчатого шелка и зеленого бархата еще не сменила.  
— Миссис Уэббер, чем могу помочь?  
— Вы рано удалились, молодой человек, — промурлыкала она, проводя языком по пухлым красным губам. — Думали, я не замечу?  
Почему она считала это важным, мне было как-то не вполне понятно, но она явно на что-то намекала. Я понадеялся, что именно на то, что наконец решит эту головоломку.  
— Вы очень наблюдательны, сударыня.  
Она по-кошачьи улыбнулась. В желтых зубах зияли пропуски.  
— Ведь ты же знал, что я приду, негодник?  
Что-то в ее тоне мне решительно не понравилось. Я вдруг понял, что кто-то из нас совершенно неверно истолковал обстоятельства, и потому мы говорили каждый о своем.  
— Миссис Уэббер, я не знаю…  
— Можешь звать меня Карлоттой, — сказала она, отталкиваясь от двери всем своим дородным телом и надвигаясь на меня с кошачьей грацией. — Не можешь же ты меня в таких обстоятельствах продолжать называть миссис Уэббер. А как же мне к вам обращаться, юный мистер Холмс?  
Под ее натиском я пятился назад, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену. Висящие на гвоздиках картинки от толчка издали дробный стук.  
— «Мистер Холмс» меня устраивает целиком и полностью, — отрезал я. — Миссис Уэббер, я и в самом деле думаю, что вам стоит уйти.  
Я поднял руки, чтобы не дать ей придвинуться вплотную, но, к несчастью, уперся ладонями прямо в пышную грудь, которая вываливалась из лифа ее платья как туго стянутая подушка. Она ехидно усмехнулась, схватила мне руки и прижала к левой стороне своей груди, чтобы я сквозь акры плоти смог почувствовать, как бьется ее сердце.  
— Я страстная женщина, — выдохнула она, обдав меня сбивающим с ног ароматом дешевого джина и хобсонского крученого табака. — Я же знаю, ты обо мне расспрашивал. Ты ведь хочешь меня, верно?  
— Миссис Уэббер, — самым решительным образом возразил я, пытаясь выдернуть руки из ее хватки. — Вы неверно истолковали мой интерес.  
Она сделал глубокий вдох, и губы ее заколыхались.  
— Не бойся отдаться той страсти, что вспыхивает между мужчиной и женщиной, — сказала она. — Я с тобой буду помягче.  
Прекрасные слова, однако сразу вслед за ними она так рванула на мне рубашку, что та осталась без половины пуговиц. Они дождем застучали и запрыгали по полу.  
— Сударыня, — сказал я. — Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили. У вас есть муж.  
— Но я-то всё еще женщина, мистер Холмс, — хрипло произнесла она, добравшись до моей груди и ощупывая меня, словно я какой-то жеребец на рынке в Ньюмаркете. — Мой муж старая развалина, а ты молод и полон сил.  
Я бы не стал употреблять такие слова для описания мистера Уэббера, по крайней мере не в его присутствии. Для выступающего на публике силача, для первого, по его словам, в Великобритании человека, который смог отжать 400 фунтов, и для ее партнера по сцене, думается мне, можно было бы найти и более достойное определение.  
Однако я был в довольно затруднительном положении. Я был недвусмысленно зажат между миссис Уэббер и стеной, а с двух других сторон моей гримуборной места для избавления почти совсем не оставалось. Поскольку внимание ее чем дальше, тем всё больше и больше переходило всякие границы, я изыскивал способы спасения, которые позволили бы или не слишком сильно задеть ее чувства, или избежать неприемлемого применения силы — впрочем, в данном случае я был не вполне уверен, что оно увенчается успехом.  
— Что, если ваш муж нас обнаружит, сударыня? — предпринял я еще одну тщетную попытку в надежде, что она всё-таки придет в себя.  
— Не обнаружит. Он пьян и уже спит. Нас никто не потревожит.  
К великому моему ужасу, она тут же подтащила меня к кровати, бросила на нее и стремительно взгромоздилась сверху, чуть не вышибив из меня дух своими солидными объемами. Я лежал, не в состоянии пошевелиться, без всякой надежды на пощаду, и сам себя спрашивал, как меня угораздило оказаться в столь унизительном положении.

Хуже того — я понятия не имел, как из него выбраться. 


	2. Глава первая

Сейчас, окидывая взглядом свою длинную и по большей части успешную карьеру, странно думать о том, что были времена, когда будущность моя в качестве сыщика-консультанта вызывала серьезные сомнения. Стесненные обстоятельства, вынудившие моего друга и биографа, доктора Уотсона, практиковать свое искусство в армии, возымели столь же удручающее действие и на меня: промозглым январским днем зимой 1878 года я пребывал не в уюте своей комнаты на Монтегю-стрит, а стоял снаружи, на тротуаре; под ногами у меня подмерзала снежная каша, а сам я, оставшись без крыши над головой, размышлял о том, что предпринять при столь нетривиальных обстоятельствах.  
Как я уже рассказывал — а Уотсон был весьма любезен об этом поведать — до того, как странные события, связанные с обрядом Дома Месгрейвов, стали первым шагом на пути к моему нынешнему положению, я месяцами проводил время в бездействии, лишь изредка помогая советом немногочисленным посетителям, которых направляли ко мне главным образом мои бывшие товарищи по учебе. Досуг свой, которого было даже лишку, я проводил за изучением некоторых отраслей знания, однако занятия эти были столь же захватывающи, сколь и малоприбыльны.  
Когда внимание поглощено высокими материями, всякие мелочи, вроде наличности в кармане, как-то ускользают из вида. Жил я явно не по тем средствам, которые позволял мне мой скромный достаток, и оказалось, что вот уже третью неделю подряд за квартиру мне заплатить было нечем. Так что когда однажды днем я вернулся домой, у меня перед носом захлопнули дверь, а домовладелица объявила, что пока она не увидит денег, ни малейшего намерения меня впускать у нее не появится. Она дала неделю на то, чтобы рассчитаться с долгами, иначе, как она мне в мельчайших подробностях расписала, свои пожитки мне придется искать на улице, куда она вышвырнет их собственноручно.  
Приятного в таком положении было мало. К тому времени на моем счету было лишь одно серьезное дело, да и тем я занялся больше из интереса, чем по денежным соображениям. Удовольствие от его успешного завершения перевешивало в моих глазах плату, которую я тогда получил за услуги; однако когда небо заволакивают тучи и в воздухе отчетливо пахнет снегопадом, а укрыться от него негде, приоритетам свойственно меняться.  
Единственное, что мне оставалось — это положиться на щедроты и милость своего брата. Идти на этот шаг мне не очень-то хотелось; нельзя сказать, чтобы он так уж возражал против моего решения последовать своим склонностям, но я знал, что мое безденежье даст ему отличный повод произнести очередную тираду на тему того, что пора бы мне уже найти себе занятие, платить за которое будут столько, сколько хватит на то, чтобы не остаться без крыши над головой. Если учесть плачевное положение, в котором я находился, то в его словах, признаться, был некоторый резон.  
Тут-то и вмешалось провидение — по одному из тех счастливых совпадений, которые по здравом размышлении кажутся крайне маловероятными — чтобы представить веский довод в пользу того, что в конце концов и моим талантам может найтись подходящее и небесполезное применение. Я подставил лицо ветру, стараясь не слишком падать духом, как тут кто-то радостно окликнул меня, перекрывая уличный шум.

Я обернулся и увидел, как на меня несется полный, гладко выбритый молодой человек. Лицо у него было таким красным, и он так яростно размахивал рукой, что я подумал, не хватит ли его сейчас удар.  
— Так я и знал! — воскликнул он. — Ей-богу, так я и подумал — это вы. Шерлок Холмс! Как же я рад вас видеть, друг мой давний, вы не представляете!  
Тут я вынужден заметить, что слово «друг» подразумевает, вероятно, несколько большую степень близости, чем та, которая существовала между мной и этим джентльменом, Горацием Мерривейлом, и не вполне подходит для описания наших отношений.   
Мы когда-то учились в одном колледже[1], и знакомство наше было в основном шапочное — я, впрочем, знал, что хотя он и готовился стать адвокатом, ни малейшего удовольствия учеба ему не доставляла, да и поприще это было совершенно для него неподходящее. Насколько я мог судить, такой выбор за него сделали родители, самого же его влекла к себе сцена, что, впрочем, и понятно — никогда не слышал более красивого низкого баса, чем у него. Ничего удивительного, что большую часть времени он проводил в капелле при колледже, где его талантам хормейстер находил самое широкое применение.  
Видно было, что надежды для него никакой нет, потому что силы духа на то, чтобы пойти против воли семьи, у него не хватит. Однако на втором году обучения он в течение двух месяцев потерял, к несчастью, обоих родителей, после чего учебу бросил и занялся тем, к чему его тянуло. Опекуны его были весьма опечалены, но я преисполнился величайшего уважения к убежденности Мерривейла следовать своему призванию.  
К тому времени, как мы встретились, талант его еще только-только начал раскрываться на лондонской сцене, хотя с тех пор он успел прославиться своими виртуозными выступлениями в Европе и Америке. Он располнел с тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз, и это очень сочеталось с широтой его души и щедростью натуры.  
— Ну и ну, вот это встреча, Шерлок Холмс! — восторженно восклицал он, с искренним воодушевлением тряся меня за руку. — Ну как вы, дружище?  
— Вполне, — сказал я. — А вы, Мерривейл?  
Он небрежно пожал плечами.  
— Потихоньку. Угол, где остаться на ночь, есть, голодным тоже не останусь — мне этого вполне достаточно. Батюшка, конечно, был бы не в восторге, но я доволен. Пока у меня есть слушатели, я и на тротуаре буду рад заночевать.   
Он весь светился чистосердечием, и мне было ясно, что решение он принял верное. Будь он провинциальным стряпчим, жизнь его, без сомнения, была бы куда более устроенной, однако радость, которую я видел в нем сейчас, навсегда бы покинула его.  
— Сказать по правде, — продолжал он, — мы, надо признаться, не совсем случайно встретились. Я надеялся вас отыскать. Спотти Мэтьюс мне сказал, что вы перебрались в Лондон, и дал ваш адрес, хотя от домовладелицы проку было мало. В общем, — подытожил он, отметая в сторону эти несущественные подробности, — откровенно говоря, мне нужна ваша помощь.  
— Вот как? И какая же?  
— Да понимаете, меня еще в колледже впечатлило, как вы ту историю с кражей распутали — помните, вы еще доказали, что это сорока всё таскала?  
Я кивнул. Учитывая то, что именно было украдено, а также то, что студенты имели манеру оставлять всякую всячину на столе у раскрытого окна, за которым росло дерево, выводы напрашивались сами собой.  
— И нынче у вас затруднение подобного же рода? — спросил я.  
— Не совсем, — посерьезнев, сказал он. — Это убийство, я уверен!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Имеется в виду колледж университета (как, например, Тринити-колледж в Кембридже).


	3. Глава вторая

Вслед за столь незаурядным откровением мы отправились в кофейню напротив Британского музея — укрыться от погодных излишеств и дать Мэрривейлу спокойно продолжил свой рассказ. Он был так любезен, что заказал чай нам обоим, и я, наконец избавившись от холода, пронизывавшего меня до костей, слушал его, откинувшись на спинку стула и прикрыв глаза.  
— Я по прибытии в Лондон, — пояснял он, — на долгое время оказался на мели и уже начал задумываться, верное ли принял решение. Я готов был окончательно всё бросить, но решил попробовать себя еще один последний раз. В газете было объявление о прослушивании на новые номера в программе Хокстонского Ипподрома[2], и я подумал, что хуже мне от этого уже не будет. И мистер Браунлоу, директор театра, как оказалось, очень впечатлился и тут же меня принял. С тех пор у меня была постоянная работа и вполне приличное содержание.  
Он замялся и сделал глоток кофе.  
— Я там уже три года, и этого, мне кажется, вполне довольно, тем более что на днях мне предложили место в более престижной труппе, в которой шансов добиться успеха у меня будет гораздо больше.  
— И теперь мистер Браунлоу не хочет, чтобы вы уходили? — рискнул предположить я.  
— О нет, его это мало заботит. Я должен отработать еще два месяца, а потом волен идти куда хочу. Мы расходимся совершенно полюбовно. Однако…  
Опять повисла зловещая пауза, которой он воспользовался, чтобы затолкать в рот остатки пирожного.  
— Да? — поторопил его я.  
Взгляд его метнулся по сторонам — как у человека, который боится, что его подслушают.  
— Так вот, последний, кто объявил о своем уходе, ушел вовсе не живым. Его нашли мертвым.  
— Отчего он умер?  
— Чудно оно всё как-то, — сказал он. — Сценический псевдоним у него был Иллюзионист Престо, хотя на самом деле его звали Альберт Крамп. Он был фокусник, ну, знаете, из тех, которые по части ловкости рук. Показывал всякие трюки с картами, голубями, носовыми платками…  
— Да, я знаком с такого рода действом.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что ничего особенного он из себя не представляет, хотя в молодости, говорят, он творил чудеса. По-моему, он несколько чрезмерно увлекался выпивкой и дамами, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Я кивнул и попросил его продолжать.  
— Так вот, мистер Браунлоу сделал ему выговор по поводу состояния, в котором он выступал, после чего мистер Крамп вдруг взял и объявил, что ему предложили место в какой-то другой труппе, где, по его словам, «будут больше ценить его таланты». Думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу, что мы его уходу были только рады. Он становился в тягость, да еще и нас всех выставлял в дурном свете. Однажды вечером с него во время представления свалились брюки, и его карты разлетелись по всей сцене. Еще и голубь выпорхнул — насилу мы поймали эту дурацкую птицу. Хотя, справедливости ради, ни до, ни после он таких аплодисментов больше не срывал.  
— Что не слишком лестно характеризует остальные его выступления, — заметил я. — И тем не менее вы, невзирая на всё это, убеждены, что кто-то так стремился не дать мистеру Крампу уйти, что убил его? Как-то это чересчур.  
Мерривейл решительно потряс головой.  
— Я не говорю, что это было убийство.  
— Но вы же явственно сказали…  
— И не говорю, что это было не убийство, — торопливо продолжил он. — Все в один голос твердят, что это был несчастный случай, но мне сдается, что чертовски это было странно.  
— Так почему бы вам уже не рассказать мне? — подстегнул я, ощущая, что он довел себя чуть не до умопомешательства, и это начинает привлекать внимание других посетителей.  
Лицо у Мерривейла приняло глубоко встревоженное выражение, и он приглушил свой внушительный бас, словно делился леденящей душу тайной.  
— Это была Евочка, — прошептал он.  
— Его жена?  
— Нет, его питон. Он ее так называл — Евочка.  
— А, ну да, для смеха. Продолжайте.  
— Змея участвовала в представлении. Он доставал ее из пустого ящика, но как он ее туда водворял — ума не приложу. Прекрасный был экземпляр, футов шестнадцать длиной, и пятна четко так очерчены. Так вот, примерно за неделю до того, как он должен был уйти, мы нашли его в гримерке с раздробленными ребрами и сломанной шеей. И его обвивала змея.  
— Замечательно! И довольно нелепо, конечно. Вопреки широко распространенному мнению, что питоны дробят своей добыче кости, смерть на самом деле наступает от удушения в процессе сжатия.  
— Даже так? — несчастно сказал Мерривейл. — Я этого не знал. Я только думал, что это как-то странно, потому что Евочка опасной вовсе не была, что бы они там ни говорили.  
— Я так понимаю, полиция присоединилась к точке зрения о том, что во всем виновата змея?  
— Да, именно. Все сошлись во мнении о том, что это был весьма прискорбный несчастный случай, что Крамп, должно быть, рассердил змею, вот она на него и набросилась. Но ведь это было совершенно кроткое создание, никогда я в ней враждебности не замечал. Она даже театральных крыс не ела.  
— Что и возбудило ваши подозрения, и совершенно справедливо, — в задумчивости сказал я. — Вы поделились своим беспокойством с полицией?  
— Я пытался, но их, похоже, это не заинтересовало. Им-то что — они виновника нашли, им ничего другого и не надо.  
— Эти господа наверняка на редкость недалекие, и из одного только этого непременно стоит попытаться извлечь выгоду. Рискну сказать, что наш убийца на это и полагался.  
Мерривейл встревоженно нахмурился.  
— Так вы считаете, что это было убийство?  
— А что же еще? Убийство, которое должно было выглядеть как несчастный случай. Но мы на шаг впереди него благодаря тому, что больше знаем о питонах и их привычках.  
— Очень огорчительно это слышать, — сказал Мерривейл. — Теперь вы понимаете, почему мне так не по себе?  
— Несомненно. Однако может статься, что эти два события никак не связаны. Кто-то мог испытывать к мистеру Крампу личную неприязнь, которая не имела никакого отношения к его уходу.  
— Всё это верно, и я бы рад был с этим согласиться, но…  
— Да?  
— Он не единственный, кто умер по несчастливому стеченью обстоятельств. Были и другие.  
Я поднял бровь. С каждой секундой становилось всё интереснее.  
— За то время, что я был в театре, произошло четыре будто бы несчастных случая. Прежде всего, мистер Кардински, эскапологист[3]. Он, по всей видимости, после представления, в свое свободное время репетировал новый номер, где оказывался заперт в бочонке с живыми крабами, после чего бочонок опускали в чан с водой. Так вот, когда на следующее утро мы нашли его — утопшим — эти крабы уже хозяйничали вовсю. Жуткое было зрелище.  
— Ну и ну, — сказал я. — А он тоже собирался уходить?  
Мерривейл помрачнел еще больше.  
— Да нет, такого не припоминаю. Я тогда всего с неделю как присоединился к труппе… Однако слышал о каких-то неприятностях, связанных с женщиной. Впрочем, я не обращаю внимания на слухи.  
— И напрасно, — заметил я. — Доброго умысла в них нет, и избежать никак нельзя — что верно, то верно — но, как говорится, дыма без огня не бывает. А еще кто умер?  
— С Летунами Мэтлоками несчастье было — младший Мэтлок сорвался, угодил в прореху в страховочной сетке и разбился насмерть. Еще был Попрыгунчик Джек Прайс, он жонглировал ножами в кувырке. Его нашли с перерезанным горлом — видимо, не смог свой нож поймать. И наконец, Удивительный Электрический Человек — он фокусы со статическим электричеством показывал — так из него, говорят, даже дым повалил, когда он в лужу воды наступил. Ну, что скажете, Холмс?  
Я, обдумывая задачу, ответил не сразу. Определенности, конечно, в деле не было. Смерть мистера Крампа была явно подозрительна, однако всё остальное можно было приписать и невезению. Страховочные сетки, как известно, рвались и раньше, жонглер мог быть против обыкновения неосторожен, экскапологист мог просто переоценить свои силы, а что до Удивительного Электрического Человека — случались казусы и несуразнее.  
Или работать на Хокстонском Ипподроме было вредно для здоровья, или же там заправлял умный убийца, выдававший свои злодеяния за несчастные случаи. Если бы Мерривейла не встревожила смерть фокусника, это происшествие тоже бы списали как очередной несчастный случай.  
— Дело в высшей степени своеобразное, — сказал я наконец.  
— Своеобразное? — переспросил он с беспокойством. — Это хорошо или плохо? Холмс, умоляю вас, в память о наших студенческих днях, пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня на произвол судьбы! Не хочу, чтобы меня нашли с перерезанным горлом в бочке, битком набитой крабами.   
— У меня и в мыслях этого не было, Мерривейл. Я займусь этим делом, не сомневайтесь.  
— Слава богу! — с чувством воскликнул он. — Я знал, что вы не бросите меня в беде, старый друг. Вы сегодня же должны пойти со мной пойти в театр. Если мы отправимся немедля, то успеем туда до пяти, и вы сможете увидеть мистера Браунлоу до того, как он опять затянет ту же песню.  
Как учит нас опыт, те, кто испытывает потребность преувеличивать важность прежних знакомств, никогда не получали от этих отношений никакого удовольствия и поступают так только потому, что им что-то нужно, а иных способов получить желаемого они не видят. Лишь узнав настоящую дружбу, в которой отдают всего себя, ничего не прося взамен, ты начинаешь понимать, какой жалкой подделкой были те малоубедительные потуги, которыми довольствовался до сих пор.  
Если бы я в то время был мудрее, я бы, возможно, не поддался столь легко на уговоры Мерривейла и тем самым сберег бы себе изрядно времени, а себя — от унижения. Однако тогда я, пребывая в счастливом неведении, принял его предложение, и оба мы без промедления отправились на Хокстонский Ипподром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] Ипподромами назывались многие мюзик-холлы не только в Лондоне, но и по всей стране. Изначально мюзик-холл был очень близок к цирку, а в цирковом представлении обязательно участвовали лошади. Для представлений, которые представляли из себя смесь цирка, варьете и театра, частенько использовались ипподромы. Потом жанры разошлись, а название осталось, и ипподромами стали называть уже свежепостроенные здания мюзик-холлов (как, например, построенный в 1900 году «Лондонский ипподром»).  
> В Хокстоне и в самом деле был один из крупнейших лондонских мюзик-холлов, но в его названии не было слова «ипподром».   
> [3] Эскапологист — человек, умеющий избавляться от любых пут. Одна из цирковых профессий.


	4. Глава третья

Хокстонский Ипподром, к которому мы подошли задолго до означенного часа, был погружен во тьму. Театр, возможно, предстал передо мной впервые не во всей своей красе, но тем не менее я, глядя на него, не испытал мгновенной убежденности, что лучше места для начала восхождения к вершинам славы Мерривейлу не найти. Само здание имело вид какой-то захудалый, хотя пожар лет через пятнадцать после моего визита дал старому театру возможность восстать из пепла, словно фениксу, и радовать с тех пор глаз посетителей строгим классическим фасадом. Пока же главный вход был заперт, а дверь закрыта на замок, и потому нам пришлось пробираться по заваленному отбросами переулку, такому узкому, что пройти можно было только по одному, и то задевая другим боком стену соседнего дома.  
Мерривейл долго колотил в дверь артистического входа и, дожидаясь отклика, всё извинялся, объясняя, что джентльмен, который должен был впустить нас, уже несколько в летах и изрядно туг на ухо. Дверь в конце концов открылась ― не раньше, чем я успел заметить несколько прошмыгнувших под ногами здоровенных крыс ― и мы вошли в полутемное помещение.  
У смотрителя, сгорбленного старика, представленного мне как Старый Джордж, в одной руке был грязный носовой платок, в другой сучковатая трость, а на лице — выражение настороженного любопытства. Мое появление Мерривейл объяснил старой дружбой и осведомился о местонахождении мистера Браунлоу. Старый Джордж махнул куда-то в неопределенном направлении, явно что-то этим подразумевая, и зашаркал обратно к себе в каморку, располагавшуюся слева от служебного входа.  
Мерривейл, как оказалось, в его ответе вычитал больше, чем я. Он спустился вниз по лестнице в коридор с дверями по одну сторону. Стены коридора как чешуей были покрыты густой коркой отслаивавшейся краски неприятного грязно-желтого оттенка.  
Остановившись возле одной из дверей, он постучал в нее и громко произнес имя директора театра. Не получив никакого отклика, он пошел таким манером от одной двери к другой, пока изнутри не отозвался хриплый голос, желавший знать, чего нам нужно.  
Предельно сжатое объяснение было встречено раздраженным ворчанием.  
— Ну ладно, — донесся до нас бестелесный голос. — Через минуту выйду. Скажи, пусть новый мальчик подождет.  
— "Новый мальчик", — эхом повторил я. — Это он не обо мне случайно?  
Мерривейл кинул на меня быстрый взгляд и тяжело сглотнул. Лицо его воплощало собой дурное предчувствие.  
— Я вам всё объясню, — сказал он.  
— Да, полагаю, что придется.  
— Вы совсем не знаете, что это за люди, Холмс. Это очень замкнутый в себе мир. Если вы не один из них, вам никогда никто не доверится. Они даже полиции ничего не рассказывали, когда те здесь были. Я подумал, если вы получите здесь место, то к вам отнесутся благосклоннее, и вы их сможете разговорить.  
— От вашего внимания, возможно, это ускользнуло, Мерривейл, но я вовсе не певец и не цирковой артист. Что я, по-вашему, тут буду делать?  
Он в смущении залился краской.  
— У вас есть этот фокус, который вы показывали в колледже, тот, где вы угадывали, кто на что живет, лишь только посмотрев на них.  
Я раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Это не фокусы и не догадки. Это логически оправданный конечный пункт рассуждений, основанных на сборе и систематизации характерных признаков, указывающих на характер человека или род его деятельности.  
В студенческие годы Мерривейл никогда особо не блистал, и сейчас, судя по тому, как остекленел у него взгляд, я понял, что в моем объяснении он мало что уловил.  
— Что бы это ни было, это до смерти умно, — сказал он. — Как раз то, что любит публика.  
— У вас хватает наглости предполагать, что я буду выставлять себя и свои способности наблюдения и дедукции на потеху улюлюкающей толпе мюзик-холла?  
— Это же для благого дела, — увещевал он. — И мистер Браунлоу вам заплатит.  
— Если я раскрою дело?  
— Нет, за ваши выступления. Никто не должен знать, зачем вы здесь на самом деле.  
— Мерривейл, — устало сказал я. — Вы ведь, конечно, понимаете всю нелепость этой затеи?  
Я повернулся, чтобы уйти, но он в отчаянии ухватил меня за локоть.  
— Послушайте, дружище, я знаю, что привел вас сюда под ложным предлогом, но я боюсь за свою жизнь. Не можете же вы меня сейчас бросить.  
— Вообще-то могу, и очень даже просто.  
— А мне вот кажется, что мы друг другу можем помочь. Мне нужны ваши мозги, а вам нужны деньги.  
Я стряхнул его руку.  
— В этом я вполне способен обойтись без посторонней помощи.  
Мерривейл усмехнулся.  
— А ваша домовладелица сказала вовсе не это. Если вы останетесь и мне поможете, то по крайней мере будете иметь крышу над головой.  
Мне следовало тотчас же уйти; только неоспоримая правота слов Мерривейла вынудила меня поколебаться. Каким бы несуразным ни казалось его предложение, оно решило бы одним махом две проблемы, а именно — безотлагательный вопрос о месте для ночлега и вопрос приобретения мало-мальских средств, чтобы расплатиться с долгами.  
Бежать, как оказалось, было уже слишком поздно — дверь гримуборной распахнулась, и появился раздраженный мистер Тобиас Браунлоу, в изрядном подпитии, судя по его безуспешным попыткам затолкать в брюки остаток рубашки. Это был широколицый, крепко сбитый уроженец Йоркшира лет шестидесяти пяти, несколько выше Мерривейла и даже шире в обхвате, чем он. Нос и лицо у него были красными, намекая на близкое знакомство с алкоголем, а одеяние довольно крикливым и лишенным вкуса, характерного для лучших представителей людей, близких к театральным кругам.  
— Ну, парень, так ты кто такой? — спросил он, грозно обратив на меня взор.  
— Это мой друг, мистер Шерлок Холмс, — сказал Мерривейл. — Он медиум.  
— Вот значит как? — заметил мистер Браунлоу, уперев мускулистые руки в бока. — Последний, который у нас был, и газету-то читал с грехом пополам, не говоря уж о чьих-то там мыслях. Ну ладно, парень, а ты-то хоть ничего?  
— О, он совершенно необыкновенный, мистер Браунлоу.  
— Он сам-то говорить умеет? Ты язык проглотил что ли, парень?  
Здравый смысл мне говорил спасаться, пока еще не поздно. Трезвый расчет, однако, твердил всё громче об отвратительном вечере и о лекции, которой мне следовало ожидать от брата, если в очередной раз придется обратиться к нему с просьбой о жилье и пропитании. Я сказал себе, что если ради своего искусства не могу пострадать всего несколько дней, то никакого успеха в избранной профессии не заслужу.  
― Да, мой друг всё вполне верно излагает, ― ответил я, проглотив свою гордость.  
Мистер Браунлоу поджал губы и окинул меня оценивающим взглядом.  
― Ну-с, вилять не буду: похвалиться тебе, парень, особо нечем. Одна кожа да кости. Ну да ладно, в счет все равно идет то, что вот здесь, ― сказал он, постучав себя по голове. ― Я вот что скажу: сможешь прочитать мои мысли ― работа твоя.  
Он стоял прямо передо мной, чуть запрокинув голову, и взирал на меня поверх своего длинного бугристого носа с самым надменным видом. Он, подозреваю, думал, что я потерплю неудачу; однако прочитать его было элементарно до чрезвычайности.  
― Прошу прощения за прямоту, сэр, ― сказал я, ― но, возможно, благоразумнее вам было бы сменить жилет до возвращения домой, дабы у вашей нынешней супруги не было повода лишить вас своего расположения.  
Большой жизненный опыт научил меня проявлять значительно больше такта, когда речь заходит о предметах личного характера. Однако в тот раз, должен признать, моим намерением было произвести впечатление самым ошеломляющим образом.  
То, что мне это удалось, было явственно отпечатано на испуганном рыхлом лице мистера Браунлоу. Несколько минут он стоял, уставившись на меня, рот его был самым неподобающим образом открыт, а щеки сделались того же красно-кирпичного цвета, как и шейный платок.   
— Какого чер… Да что это ты такое говоришь? — пробормотал он, запинаясь.  
— Ваши ботинки, сэр. Сделаны из кожи высшего качества, но из-за нехватки постоянного присмотра выглядят не лучшим образом. Мне не встречалась еще заботливая, любящая супруга, которая позволила бы своему мужу покинуть дом в таком прискорбном виде. Первоначальной причиной охлаждения, возникшего, как я подозреваю, уже давно, были, думается мне, нежные чувства, которые вы продолжаете питать к своей покойной жене, ибо мало найдется женщин, способных соперничать с дорогими сердцу воспоминаниями.  
— Как, черт возьми…  
— Обручальное кольцо на вашей цепочке для часов бросается в глаза, мистер Браунлоу. Я заметил, что кольцо это женское и более высокой пробы, чем то, что вы сейчас носите сами. Стало быть, к своему первому браку вы относитесь с гораздо большим уважением, чем к нынешнему. От нынешнего же вы ищете отдохновения в объятиях другой женщины, чьи духи я все еще могу уловить на вашей одежде. Что возвращает нас к моему предостережению: неосмотрительно будет возвращаться к домашнему очагу именно в этом жилете.  
— С чего ты это взял, наглец? — взъярился мистер Браунлоу. — Из молодых, да ранний! Кнутом тебя следует отходить хорошенько за то, что ты напраслину такую на людей возводишь! Оскорбление это, вот что!  
— Вообще-то, клевета, — заметил Мерривейл.  
— Только если то, что я сказал, не соответствует действительности, — сказал я. — Может, юная леди захочет подтвердить мои слова?  
— Какая еще леди?  
Я указал на женщину, с изрядным любопытством выглядывавшую из-за двери гримуборной. Мистер Браунлоу резко захлопнул дверь, и краска несколько схлынула с его лица, оставив лишь тончайшие оттенки розового.  
— М-да, ну ладно, молодой человек, — сказал он, хрипло прокашлявшись. — Пожалуй, в твоих словах есть некоторая доля правды. Не будем больше говорить об этом — лишние разговоры только делу помеха, тем более что ты всё разъяснил, и я теперь вижу, что ничего сверхъестественного в тебе нет. Только глаз у тебя острый.  
— Omne ignotum pro magnificio[4], — саркастически заметил Мерривейл. — Видите, кое-чему в колледже я всё-таки научился.  
— Как это верно, — сказал я. — Надо будет запомнить.  
— Если всякие умные словечки позаботишься оставить при себе, дело у тебя пойдет, — продолжал мистер Браунлоу. — Получать будешь один фунт в неделю, свободное время — в воскресенье после полудня. Таковы мои условия; или соглашайся, или убирайся.  
— Я согласен.  
— По рукам. Можешь сегодня и начать. Пойди отыщи мистера Хакстейбла — он костюмер и оформитель сцены — пусть подберет что-нибудь подходящее, и скажи Старому Джорджу, что тебе понадобится гримуборная. Ах да, и еще тебе для сцены нужно будет новое имя.  
— А моё чем плохо?  
Мистер Браунлоу скривился.  
— Нет-нет, оно никуда не годится. Так-с, ну-ка, дайте подумать. Ага — Великолепный Мемфисто[5], вот кто ты у нас будешь. Звучит затейно, да и предыдущему медиуму нравилось. Публика преемственность любит, ей так как-то уютнее. Ну что же, я откланяюсь, если позволите.  
Мистер Браунлоу, сохраняя остатки достоинства, рысью понесся по коридору. Мерривейл схватил меня за руку и горячо ее потряс.  
— Добро пожаловать в труппу, Холмс, — сказал он. — Сказать не могу, как я рад, что вы здесь.  
Я, к своему прискорбию, не мог разделить этого чувства. Я уже начинал думать, что совершил самую серьезную ошибку за свои двадцать четыре года.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4] Всё непонятное нам представляется великим (лат.)  
> [5] В западной традиции есть Мефисто (одно из воплощений первородного зла, повелитель ненависти и властелин нежити), но никак не «Мемфисто».


	5. Глава четвертая

Несколько часов спустя я стоял за кулисами, наблюдая, как стайка заливающихся смехом девушек-танцовщиц в купальных костюмах[6] исполняет необузданный танец, опрометчиво балансирующий на грани благопристойности. Стредфордские Стрекозы — или мистер Браунлоу дал им какое-то другое наименование, столь же смехотворное? — казалось, получали от действа удовольствия не меньше, чем публика, чей свист, хлопанье и улюлюканье вдохновляли их танцевать еще усердней, а хохотать еще громче.  
Стоит ли говорить, что меня все еще мучили сомнения относительно этой авантюры. Дело, безусловно, было интригующим, но вступая на избранное мной профессиональное поприще, я никак не думал, что придется выходить на сцену перед нетрезвой публикой, одетым в сюртук, который был велик мне на два размера, дурацкий плащ с высоким стоячим воротником, подбитый красным шелком, цилиндр, которому только мои уши мешали свалиться на глаза, да еще и нацепив накладные вощеные усы с бородой. Единственным моим утешением было то, что в подобном одеянии меня вряд ли кто сможет опознать — на случай, если это падение когда-нибудь аукнется мне в будущем.  
До сих пор у меня не было возможности заняться расследованием ни в малейшей степени. Я рассчитывал получить какую-нибудь информацию от мистера Альфреда Хакстейбла, оформителя сцены и конферансье, но он, когда я нашел его, имел вид осоловело-отрешенный, как человек, который только что проснулся. Я потратил массу времени, объясняя, что пришел за костюмом, прежде чем он, дёрнувшись, вышел из ступора и начал суетливые поиски. Из того вида, в каком я сейчас находился, явственно следовало, что его внимание занимала вовсе не поставленная задача. Очень скоро я обнаружил, что причиной его рассеянности являлась довольно вместительная фляга, к которой он периодически прикладывался, когда думал, что никто не видит.  
Я был уверен, что закономерным следствием подобных возлияний будет бесчувственное тело, и потому немало удивился, когда мистер Хакстейбл вышел на сцену, где держался весьма вольготно и со здоровым куражом. Последствия его злоупотреблений проявились только тогда, когда он, споткнувшись, ввалился за кулисы и объявил, что у него раскалывается голова и ему срочно нужно выпить. Замечание о том, что это, вероятно, самое последнее, что ему нужно, я оставил при себе и досаждать ему не стал.  
Отсмотрев большую часть представления со своей выгодной для наблюдения позиции, я вполне мог понять, почему мистеру Хакстейблу, чтобы пережить вечер, требовалось напиться. Мерривейл выгодно бросался в глаза в этом море посредственности, и я с интересом послушал, насколько вырос его вокальный диапазон — совсем уж невероятно низкие ноты он вытягивал, по-видимому, прямо из-под земли.  
Другие певцы в труппе едва ли могли с ним тягаться, и это, вероятно, было еще самое лучшее, что о них может быть сказано. Все безбожно фальшивили — и по неумению, и по нежеланию стараться — а один малый, допев до середины похабную песню о муже-рогоносце, забыл слова. Публика наградила его шиканьем и свистом, в чем я с ней был совершенно солидарен. В конце концов, от комических куплетов вокальных высот никто и не ждет, но уж на слова рассчитывают все.  
Разочарование зрителей несколько сгладила следующая исполнительница в лице миловидной барышни, Этель Партридж, довольно смело названной Кэмденским Соловьем, которая исполнила «Спелую вишню» Роберта Геррика[7], в вероятно, самой недвусмысленной манере из всех, что мне приходилось слышать. Воздушный поцелуй, посланный публике после слов «Джулия улыбки шлет», был, пожалуй, излишним в силу очевидности происходящего; однако, судя по одобрительным выкрикам, донесшимся из зала, я заключил, что в своем мнении по данному вопросу остался одинок.  
При всех их несовершенствах, у певцов прослеживалась хоть некоторая последовательность по сравнению с репризами различных других жанров. Мистер и миссис Уэббер, которых объявили как Богатыря и его Жену-Богатыршу из Строк Поджес, выступали с номером, заключавшемся преимущественно в поднятии разного рода тяжестей, к вящему благоговению публики. В конечном итоге миссис Уэббер под гром аплодисментов подняла над головой собственного мужа, после чего посмотрела в мою сторону, встретилась со мной взглядом и подмигнула.  
Мистер Берт Салташ и собака Эдвин, Без Малого Человек, впечатляли куда меньше. Пес, надо признать, был очень даже неплох; мистер Салташ на его фоне смотрелся бледно. После того, как Эдвин закончил прыгать через обруч и танцевать на задних лапах, мистер Салташ принялся задавать ему математические задачки, Эдвин же должен был пролаять ответ.  
Единственная загвоздка состояла в том, что умственные способности мистера Салташа значительно уступали таковым у собаки. Когда Эдвин гавкнул один раз в качестве ответа на пример «шесть плюс шесть плюс один минус двенадцать», мистеру Салташу потребовалось неприличное количество времени для того, чтобы решить пример самому, а потом объявить, что собака и в самом деле была права. К тому моменту публика уже потеряла всякий интерес, как и Эдвин: в последний раз я его видел, когда он задирал лапу возле занавеса кулис.  
В общем и целом, это не сулило ничего хорошего моему собственному выступлению. Стретфордские Стрекозы, по крайней мере, вновь привели публику в хорошее расположенье духа, что — поскольку я должен был быть следующим — внушало мне некоторую надежду на приличный прием. Мерривейл делу никак не помог. Он после того, как вернулся со сцены, спросил, хорошо ли я себя чувствую.  
— Разумеется, — сказал я. — С чего бы мне вдруг чувствовать себя плохо?  
— Да ведь есть такие люди, которые перед выходом на сцену от волненья себе места не находят, — пояснил он.  
— Я совершенно спокоен, — уверил его я. — Я уверен в своих способностях.  
Он с сомненьем на меня взглянул.  
— И вас не трогает, что столько народу на вас смотрит? Мне всегда кажется, что они только и ждут, когда я сделаю ошибку. Впрочем, все люди разные.  
Этим он и посеял семена сомнения. У меня сосало под ложечкой и замучили усы, у которых не было ни малейшего желания оставаться на положенном месте. Тут музыка смолкла, девицы раскланялись, отсалютовав зрителям напоследок, а усы в очередной раз отвалились и упорхнули куда-то в темный угол. Я наклонился подобрать их и немедленно получил совершенно безошибочный шлепок пониже спины. Я подскочил и обнаружил пробегающих мимо танцовщиц, которые хихикали, махали мне и игриво подмигивали. Мысленно взяв себе на заметку в будущем держаться спиной к стене, я сунул непокорные усы в карман.  
Мистер Хакстейбл, пошатываясь, прошел мимо, обдавая меня спиртными парами, которым позавидовал бы заправский огнеглотатель, и объявил выход «Благолепного Монисто». Мой титул окончательно лишился всякого смысла. Момент настал, а я не мог сдвинуться с места. Я простоял на этом месте так долго, что к нему прирос. При мысли обо всех этих людях, о море лиц, готовых выразить свое неудовольствие или же одобрение, словно толпа на гладиаторских боях, внутри у меня что-то перевернулось, и к горлу подступила тошнота.

Это было безумием; нет, не просто безумием — это было профессиональным самоубийством. Никто и никогда больше не воспримет меня всерьез. Мне придется оставить свои свежеиспеченные планы относительно единственной в своем роде профессии и вместо этого похоронить себя в каком-нибудь скучном правительственном ведомстве и провести остаток своих дней, растрачивая свой интеллект на ничтожные печали каких-нибудь министров. Это была ужасающая картина, и она заставила меня попятиться от сцены со всей возможной поспешностью.  
И тут вдруг в спину мне уперлась рука и от души толканула вперед. Я вылетел на сцену из-за безопасных кулис с такой силой, что чертова шляпа свалилась мне на глаза. К тому времени, как мое одеяние было приведено в порядок, я уже стоял один посреди сцены. С обеих сторон я заметил других членов труппы, едва различимых в темноте и встревожено за мной наблюдавших, а среди них и Мерривейла, жестами меня подбадривавшего и подгонявшего. Я стиснул зубы и пообещал себе, что если его не придушит рыскающий по театру сумасшедший, то это, безусловно, сделаю я.  
Впрочем, это могло и подождать. Пока же публика — сколько же там было лиц! — взирала на меня, с нетерпеньем предвкушая, что я такого потрясающего сейчас скажу. Сотни глаз, и все обращены на меня, и все ждут, по словам Мерривейла, когда я сделаю ошибку. Если мне суждено будет выдержать это испытание и оставить при себе хоть каплю самоуважения, можно будет считать, что я не ударил в грязь лицом.  
Сказать это было куда проще, чем сделать, потому как во рту у меня пересохло, а способность составлять из слов связные предложения, казалось, покинула меня совершенно. И всё же я шагнул поближе к огням рампы и начал.  
— Добрый вечер, леди и... э…  
— Джентльмены, — прошипел кто-то из-за кулис.  
— Да, спасибо, — пробормотал я. — Так вот, я Великолепный Мемфисто.  
— А старый хрыч сказал что-то другое, — раздалось из зала.  
— И тем не менее, — упорствовал я, — это то, кто я есть, или должен быть, или, скорее, так меня зовут. И сегодня вечером, леди и джентльмены, я приложу все силы, чтобы прочесть ваши мысли.  
— Что? Прямо у всех сразу? — донесся тот же голос.  
— Что мне нужно, так это доброволец, — продолжил я, стараясь сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Не желает ли кто-нибудь встать?  
Возможно, лучше было бы обратиться к кому-нибудь конкретному. Публика не выказывала ни малейшего интереса, я же подумывал спасаться бегством, и тут поднялся один отважный джентльмен.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал я, искренне тронутый его широким жестом. — А сейчас, сэр, я хочу, чтобы вы подумали о вашей профессии, я же прочту ваши мысли и назову ее.  
— А больно не будет? — с сомнением осведомился он.  
— Ничуть, — уверил его я. — А теперь, прошу вас, думайте.  
Кровь так стучала у меня в висках, что почти перекрывала мне способность трезво мыслить. Меня терзали самые разные сомненья, а мои выводы оплывали, как кусок льда у камина.  
То, что должно было быть элементарным, казалось почти невозможным. На рукаве его черного пальто был длинный белый лошадиный волос, но прицепиться он мог где угодно. Далее — костюм, не лучшего качества, хотя брюки у него была привычка от колена вниз чем-нибудь защеплять, там на ткани остались вмятины. А щеки: обветрены или они такого цвета от тепла в театре и от выпивки?  
Почти невозможно. Но всё-таки только почти. Я, хотя и был не вполне в себе от волнения, мог логически заключить только об одном роде занятий, которое бы соответствовало внешнему виду этого джентльмена. Всё, что теперь нужно было сделать — это произнести несколько слов, и меня будут ждать или насмешки и улюлюканье, или рукоплескания.  
— Вы не… Вы извозчик. Хэнсомский кэб, верно? — спросил я.  
Он смотрел на меня прямым и честным взором. А потом вдруг, к моему ужасу, захохотал.  
— Ишь ведь! Да как же вы прознали-то, а? — воскликнул он. — Всё верно, именно извозчик я и есть!  
Вот тут оно и случилось. Началось всё с одинокого хлопка, который был тут же подхвачен, и вот уже аплодисменты разошлись по залу, словно круги по воде, пока с ревом не поднялись до самого потолка. Волна приятия и благоговейного трепета накрыла меня с головой и отступила, оставляя пьянящее ощущение уверенности в себе, которое не пропало и после того, как я прекратил упиваться их наивным восхищением.  
Мне стало ясно, что я могу это сделать. Это было то, чем я занимался всю жизнь. Это было столь же естественно, как и дышать, и толпа была от этого в восторге.  
После этого всё стало гораздо проще. Следующей поднялась женщина, которую я без колебаний объявил прачкой. Потом был еще кто-то, и еще, и все разевали рты от удивления и гадали, как же был подстроен столь очевидный фокус. Я бы благополучно продолжал весь вечер, если бы на сцену не заявился мистер Хакстейбл объявлять следующий номер.  
Со сцены я ушел под аплодисменты и одобрительный свист, ощущая одновременно и желание взлететь, и легкое разочарование от того, что мое время вышло. За кулисами ждал Мерривейл, и он горячо схватил меня за руку.  
— Поздравляю, дружище, поздравляю! Я уж думал, вы там совсем застыли, но у вас всё получилось, у вас и впрямь всё получилось!  
— Получилось, да. — У меня сбивалось дыхание.  
Он с изумленным любопытством присмотрелся к моему раскрасневшемуся лицу.  
— И кажется, вам это понравилось.  
— Возможно, — сказал я, отцепляя его руку. Что бы я сейчас ни чувствовал, но в этом положении я оказался из-за его самонадеянной бесцеремонности, и я еще не вполне ему простил.  
— Так вы останетесь? — с тревогой спросил он.  
— О да, Мерривейл, думаю, что останусь.  
— И найдете убийцу?  
— И это тоже, друг мой. Это тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] Викторианские купальные костюмы совсем не похожи современные купальники. Как выглядел костюм 1880-х годов можно посмотреть, например, [на этой картинке](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/6/9/18694/77438809.jpg). Сценическое платье было, конечно, более ярким и выглядело примерно [так](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/6/9/18694/77438811.jpg) или [вот так](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/6/9/18694/77438814.jpg), только немного длиннее. Девушки-танцовщицы — это, разумеется, кордебалет. Канкан в Англии 1870-80-х годов был очень популярен, хотя трюк с задиранием юбок еще не вошел в моду из-за отсутствия чулок и подходящего нижнего белья. Однако танцевать, выстроившись в линию, канкан начали именно в Англии (во Франции тех лет его исполняли сольно).  
> [7] Популярная в Англии 19 века песня о продавце вишни, который рассказывает, где ее сорвал. Некоторые исполнители выкидывали из песни две строки, которые поясняли, где именно находится пресловутый «вишневый остров». Один из вариантов перевода:  
>  _Вишни! Вишни! Эй, сюда!_  
>  _Столько вишни, господа —_  
>  _Сладкой, спелой, покупайте!_  
>  _А откуда? Угадайте! —_  
>  _Губки Джулии алеют,_  
>  _Круглый год, как вишни, зреют —_  
>  _Неги сладостной полна_  
>  _Та вишнёвая страна._


	6. Глава пятая

— Ну, так как же это получается?  
После представления мы все собрались на сцене, чтобы, как кто-то выразился, «немножко выпить для сугрева». Зал без публики казался огромным. Кресла бесконечными рядами расходились от авансцены и терялись в непроглядной тьме. Рев толпы и море лиц, вдыхавшие жизнь в это место, сменились гулкой тишиной и неверными тенями, от чего создавалось ощущение подземной пещеры.  
Соответственно обстановке мы, словно гоблины, сидели на перевернутых коробках и корзинах, пили пенное пиво из треснувших кружек и обсуждали события вечера. Естественно, мой выход вызвал изрядный интерес, главным образом тем, как же я провернул трюк с чтением мыслей.  
Я про себя прикинул, стоит ли объяснять цепочку умозаключений, которая приводит меня к выводам, и решил, что не стоит. Единственным, в ком заметен был интерес к тому, что я скажу, был Эдвин, черно-белый бобтейл с впечатляющими математическими способностями. В данный момент он сидел рядом, положив голову мне на колено и глядя на меня проникновенным взором, в расчете отделить меня от куска хлеба с сыром, которым я сумел разжиться на ужин. Я, устыдившись, отломил ему сыра, который он проглотил на лету, после чего вновь возобновил свою вахту.  
— Это фокус, — сказал я с усталым вздохом. Ясно было, что я лишь впустую потрачу время на длинные объяснения.  
— Да уж наверно, — с уверенностью заявила мисс Партридж. — Разве можно у человека мысли читать, а, Мерри?  
Полезно бывает понаблюдать за старыми знакомцами в совершенно иных условиях, чем те, в которых их помнишь. Мне, скажем, казалось, что Мерривейла я всегда себе буду представлять в накрахмаленном белом певческом облачении, поющим в церкви при колледже, где его густой низкий бас отдается от сводов и заполняет пространство. Теперь же я вижу его таким, каким он был тем вечером — с мисс Партридж на коленях, которая, обвивая его руками за шею и запустив пальцы ему в волосы, называла его ласкательным прозвищем. Лицо у него пылало, не то от приятного смущения, не то от неловкости, и трудно было сказать, кто из них двоих больше доволен собой.  
— Вот если б кто мог у женщин читать мысли, тот бы и вправду был мужчиной хоть куда, — заметила пышнотелая миссис Уэббер, как-то двусмысленно облизывая губы и уставившись на меня.  
— Да полно уж тебе, — со смешком вставил ее муж. — Он же сказал, что может читать мысли, а не чудеса творить.  
— Спорим, вы не знаете, о чем я прямо сейчас думаю, мистер Холмс, — игриво проворковала мисс Партридж.  
Большого ума на это не требовалось, однако я заявил, что теряюсь в догадках. Она засмеялась и быстро поцеловала Мерривейла в лоб, доказывая верность моих предположений.  
— Я к чему, — сказала она. — Вот если бы и в самом деле можно было знать, о чем кто думает, то было бы такое… Хлопот не оберешься! Да, мистер Холмс?  
— Без сомнения, — подтвердил я. — Даже самый циничный из людей содрогнулся бы от того, что сокрыто в глубине души его собратьев.  
— Б-бог мой, вот так да, — нечленораздельно пробормотал мистер Хакстейбл. — Это ж почти фило… филес… умно прям.  
— Примерно так же умно, как и тот костюм, в который вы обрядили мистера Холмса, — с укором заметила мисс Партридж. — Он выглядел словно мальчик, который донашивает одежду за старшим братом. Да и шляпа слишком велика.  
Мистер Хакстейбл состроил извиняющуюся физиономию.  
— А что еще я мог найти, он же тощий, как щепка. А мистер Крамп любил покушать.  
Мерривейл закашлялся, едва не захлебнувшись своим пивом.  
— Это одежда Крампа? — встревожено уточнил я. — Надеюсь, не та, в которой он умер?  
— Да что ты, парень, нет. Ту полиция с собой забрала. Припрятала небось. — Он раздраженно фыркнул, словно имел виды на одеяние, в котором мистер Крамп отошел в мир иной. — Так ты, выходит, слыхал про то, как он помер?  
— Кое-что слышал, да.  
— Жуткое дело, — мрачно сказал мистер Салташ. — Его питон съел.  
Мистер Хакстейбл досадливо поцокал языком.  
— Да ну тебя, Берт, ты же знаешь, что это неправда. Змея прикончила его как положено; пополам переломила, как сухой сучок, а ведь в нем пятнадцать стоунов[8] было, как не больше.  
— Она тоже была здоровенная такая громадина, — сказала мисс Партридж. — И взгляд у нее был зловещий, прямо змеиный.  
— Это потому, что она была змея, — легкомысленно заметил Мерривейл.  
Она игриво его стукнула.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду, Мерри. Она злобно так смотрела, будто хотела съесть. И я уверена, что и съела бы мистера Крампа, не найди мы его — она так вокруг него и обвилась. Мистеру Янгу пришлось мозги ей выбить, не то бы она бедного мистера Крампа так и не отпустила.  
Мистер Янг хранил молчание всё время, пока шло обсуждение, и теперь он сидел, осклабившись, явно довольный своей ролью в этой безрадостной драме. В труппе он был бессменным метателем ножей, в представлении ему ассистировала робкая, забитая жена, миссис Мейбл Янг, и без клинка в руке я его еще не видел. Из того немногого, что я успел заметить, видно было, что его сторонились, опасаясь природной жестокости и непредсказуемых вспышек ярости. Он же пользовался этим, держа в страхе тех, кто имел несчастье с ним столкнуться.  
— Она сама нарывалась, — сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по лезвию метательного ножа. — Да все одно, дохлая змея уж точно ни на кого не бросится.  
— Все-таки ужасно, как это случилось, — вставила миссис Янг. — Мистер Крамп был не таким уж хорошим фокусником, но жутко так вот умереть.   
— А тебя кто спрашивал? — рявкнул ее муж. — Захлопни пасть, женщина, и не открывай, пока не скажут.  
Миссис Янг съежилась прямо на глазах и попыталась сделаться такой маленькой и незаметной, как только возможно. Все остальные отвели глаза, и повисло явственно ощутимое неловкое молчание.  
— Мистер Крамп всегда оставался в театре после закрытия, чтобы порепетировать? — спросил я. — Несчастный случай именно тогда и произошел, как я понимаю.  
— А тебе-то что? — прорычал мистер Янг, наклонившись вперед и указующе целясь в меня острием ножа. — И к чему все эти вопросы, а? Не нравятся нам люди, которые суют свой нос туда, куда не надо.  
Я всегда был убежден, что хамские угрозы нельзя молча проглотить и отступить в сторонку. Я чувствовал, как все смотрят на меня, и слышал, как Мерривейл предупреждающе встревожено покашливает, и знал, что должен ответить. Самоуважение и чувство гордости не позволили бы мне ничего другого.  
— Я спросил всего лишь потому, — сказал я, — что мне здесь всё внове, и хотелось узнать, можно ли остаться в театре после закрытия.  
— О, вот как, ты «всего лишь» спросил? Гляньте-ка, как мы складно выражаться умеем! А, мистер Холмс? Да у нас тут джентльмен из благородных объявился, парни.  
— Должно быть, вам это в новинку, мистер Янг, — парировал я.  
Улыбка слиняла с его лица.  
— Мальчик, да ты не умеешь держать рот на замке. Смотри, как бы кто-нибудь не позаботился о том, чтоб ты его больше вообще не открывал.  
С этими словами он поднялся, пнув свою корзину на другой конец сцены, и скрылся за кулисами.  
— У него был плохой вечер, — извиняющимся тоном сказала миссис Янг, неуверенно поднимаясь и глядя мужу вслед. — Он потерял один из своих ножей, а для него это плохая примета. Ну что же, доброй ночи. Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Холмс.  
Она торопливо бросилась догонять мужа, и в скором времени из недр театра донесся его злобный голос, выкрикивающий что-то безжалостное и неразборчивое. Неприятная сцена положила конец непринужденной обстановке, беззаботное настроение было испорчено, и все засобирались.  
— Я бы про него не сильно беспокоился, — сказал мистер Хакстейбл. — Мистер Янг горазд волю языку давать.  
— Языку и кулакам, — пробормотал я, заметив, как миссис Янг просидела большую часть вечера, прижимая одну руку к боку.  
— Что до того, чтобы остаться, сынок, так никто не возражает, но если уж уйдешь, так и обратно войти не получится, потому как у мистера Браунлоу ключей только одна связка, и двери будут все заперты. Смотри, если надумаешь остаться, пеняй на себя. Напасти эти странные в последнее время…  
Он огляделся и безотчетно вздрогнул.  
— Сам бы я тут не остался, даже за миллион фунтов. Что-то тут нечисто, в этом месте.  
— Пугаете мистера Холмса байками о призраках, а, мистер Хакстейбл? — заметил Стэнли Смит, печальной памяти певец комических куплетов.  
— Про несчастные случаи ему рассказываю, Стэн, только и всего, — мрачно ответил костюмер. — Лучше уж предупрежден и сбережен.  
— А о том акробате вы ему рассказали, о Резиновом Чудо-Человеке?  
— А что с ним случилось?  
— Порвался!  
Мне потребовалась секунда или две, чтобы осознать, почему это замечание у всех вызвало смех, и пришлось поздравить мистера Смита если уж не с дурновкусием, то с потрясающим остроумием.  
Памятуя о предупреждении, я не горел желанием провести ночь в театре. На улице, однако, опять пошел снег, и я решил, что рискну и отважно встречусь лицом к лицу с любым призраком или нечистью, какие бы тут ни бродили. Хотя ждать этого и не приходилось; я уже решил, что причиной несчастных случаев на Хокстонском Ипподроме была личность куда более материальная. У Мерривейла по крайней мере хватило вежливости пожелать мне удобно устроиться на ночь, хотя мое затруднительное положение явно не трогало его настолько, чтобы пригласить меня в свое жилище.  
Когда все ушли и театр погрузился во тьму, я укрылся в своей гримуборной. Это было очень громкое название для крохотной комнатушки размером чуть больше чулана, куда помещались только кровать и стол, и ничего больше. Я надел на себя все, что смог найти, и завернулся в тонкое одеяло, стараясь согреться.  
Мне удалось ухватить несколько часов сна до того, как я, совершенно закоченев, проснулся ни свет ни заря. Вспомнив о печке, которой, как я успел заметить, пользовался смотритель на дежурстве, я с трудом поднялся на ноги и отправился на поиски тепла.  
Путь мой пролегал по темной сцене, и я, не до конца еще проснувшись и оцепенев от холода, был, признаться, невнимателен и заторможен. Вот только что я шел по подмосткам, а уже через несколько секунд лежал на спине, на чем-то поскользнувшись.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилось, что на большой луже темной вязкой жидкости. Она просочилась из-за занавеса, и на красном бархате уже расплылось мокрое пятно. Первой моей мыслью было, что это пролитое вечером пиво, хотя почему оно все еще не высохло несколько часов спустя, я понятия не имел.  
Заинтригованный, я отодвинул занавес и нашел тело мистера Янга. В глаз ему по самую рукоять был всажен метательный нож, а под головой было целое озеро крови.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8] Стоун — английская мера веса, равная 6,35 фунтам. 15 стоунов равны примерно 95 килограммам.


	7. Глава шестая

Несколько часов спустя я сидел на сцене и наблюдал, как блюстители закона и порядка проводят, вероятно, самое бестолковое расследование из всех, каким я имел несчастье быть свидетелем. Они бессмысленно бродили по сцене, растаптывая по ней кровь жертвы, то и дело спрашивали, поставил ли кто-нибудь чайник, чтобы «глотнуть чайку», и поминутно качали головой, отпуская замечания о «кошмарности» этого несчастного случая.  
Что до меня, то должен признаться, я был совершенно выбит из колеи. Первая найденная жертва убийства во многом, надо полагать, походит на первый поцелуй — так же надолго остается в памяти, сколько бы времени ни прошло с тех пор. Мне за свою жизнь довелось увидеть множество мертвых тел в самых различных состояниях, но ни одно из них не отпечаталось у меня в мозгу так явственно, как тело покойного мистера Янга.  
Когда впервые видишь чью-то кровь, чуешь ее запах, ощущаешь ее на своих руках, чувства охватывают самые разные. Гадливость, ужас, отвращение, страх — теперь-то я могу отделить их друг от друга и бесстрастно рассмотреть, но в то время я был потрясен до глубины души. Единственное, на что меня хватило — это подсунуть что-то под дверь служебного входа, чтобы она не закрылась, когда выскочил на ночной холод искать констебля. Невозмутимый полисмен, с которым я вернулся, при виде этого зрелища изрядно побледнел, и его вырвало прямо на труп. Тогда мне и стало ясно, что расследование смерти мистера Янга будет очень сильно не дотягивать до профессионального уровня.  
В любом случае, ничего поделать тут все равно было нельзя, пока на месте не появится кто-то рангом повыше и не выскажет своего мнения по этому делу. За мистером Браунлоу послали, а в его отсутствие с постели подняли Старого Джорджа, чтобы он приглядывал за тем, как идет уборка. Молодой паренек деловито отмывал кровь с занавеса, а я сидел, с чашкой в руках и завернувшись в одеяло, и ждал, когда появится кто-нибудь с толикой здравомыслия, кто-то, способный навести порядок в этом балагане.  
Дождался же я щуплого, но крепкого и жилистого человечка с темными глазами и крысиным лицом землистого оттенка. Щеголеватый костюм и пальто на нем были такие новые, с иголочки, что казалось, слышно было, как они поскрипывают при ходьбе. Так началось мое длительное и по большей части приятное знакомство с инспектором Скотланд-Ярда Лестрейдом.  
— Ну-с, так что у нас тут? — сказал он, оглядывая труп без малейшего отвращения.  
— Он мертв, инспектор, — пояснил старший констебль.  
— Это я и сам вижу, — отрезал Лестрейд. — Как это произошло — вот что я спрашиваю.  
— Он ткнул себя ножом, сэр.  
— В глаз? Думаете, самоубийцы обычно так и делают, констебль?  
— Ну, — сказал констебль, — мы тут мозгами пораскинули, и по всему выходит, что он упражнялся со своими ножиками и, должно быть, один подкинул как-нибудь не так, вот он ему в глаз и угодил.  
— А, да, верно-верно, — задумчиво протянул Лестрейд. Он потыкал коченеющий труп носком ботинка. — Я смотрю, не так уж давно это случилось. Кто нашел тело?  
Я слушал эту беседу, всё больше закипая, и не мог уже больше сдерживать раздражения. Упоминание моего имени дало вполне достаточный повод прервать разбирательство и заявить о себе.  
— И кто же вы такой? — спросил Лестрейд, окидывая меня взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, но это к делу не относится, инспектор.

Он, переполненный собственной значимостью, фыркнул.  
— Спасибо, сэр, я сам решу, что к делу относится, а что нет. Так-с, вот они все говорят мне, что этого бедолагу нашли вы.  
— Мистера Янга.  
— Да, верно-верно. Я могу спросить, что вы здесь делали так поздно ночью, мистер Холмс?  
Мне пришло в голову, что с учетом того, что у меня не было фактически ни своего угла, ни гроша за душой, ни достаточных оснований остаться на ночь в театре, привлекать внимание инспектора подобным образом, вероятно, не стоило. Лестрейд мне показался въедливым, исполнительным и жаждущим продвижения по службе. Если я не буду осторожен, то окажусь замешан в преступлении, караемом виселицей.  
— Я репетировал в своей гримуборной и, должно быть, заснул. А когда проснулся, нашел мистера Янга.  
— Мертвого?  
— Разумеется, мертвого, инспектор.  
— Ясненько, — сказал Лестрейд. — А что именно вы делаете, мистер Холмс?  
Я вздохнул. Это признание, скорее всего, на пользу мне ни в коей мере не пойдет.  
— Я читаю мысли.  
Он делано хохотнул.  
— Может, вы и мои мысли прочтете, сэр?  
Похоже, ничего другого ждать в ответ уже не приходилось, но я был к этому готов.  
— Да, инспектор. Вы думаете списать это дело со счетов как несчастный случай, тогда как на самом деле оно таковым вовсе не является. Этот человек был убит.  
Вид у Лестрейда сделался довольно ошарашенный.  
— М-да, что ж, это очень серьезное обвинение, мистер Холмс.  
— Наслышан об этом, инспектор.  
— Ну-ну, сэр, я понимаю, что вы слегка не в себе, но что б это такое было, если бы воображать убийства стали всякий раз, как встречали мертвое тело, а?  
— Я не говорю, что все трупы — это жертвы убийств, но конкретно этот — да!  
Лестрейд взглянул на меня с подозрением.  
— Вы пили, мистер Холмс? Весьма понятно при данных обстоятельствах.  
— Нет, я, разумеется, не пил! Однако я наткнулся на убитого и обнаружил, что никого ни капли не заботит то, как этот человек встретил свой конец. Вы ведь не слишком долго на этой работе, не так ли, инспектор?  
Лестрейд выпятил грудь колесом, и видно было, что уязвленное самолюбие не даст ему всё оставить как есть.  
— Достаточно долго, молодой человек, — сказал он. — Как раз на прошлой неделе я получил повышение до инспектора.  
— И вы, без сомнения, далеко пойдете, если для раскрытия доставшихся вам дел будете хоть немного пользоваться логическим суждением. Взгляните на нож. Сколько вам встречалось «несчастных случаев», где оружие вошло в тело по самую рукоять?  
Лестрейд все же мельком взглянул на труп, прежде чем быстро отвел глаза.  
— Это несколько необычно, тут я с вами соглашусь. Однако к чему убивать столь странным образом? И кто бы это ни был, он должен быть высоким, чтобы нанести удар в глаз. А этот малый, пожалуй, футов шести ростом.  
— Не обязательно. Его могли сначала оглушить. Заметьте, нет никаких признаков борьбы на запястьях, кистях рук и на лице.  
Я встал около тела на колени и попытался подавить всепоглощающее чувство отвращения к тому, что мне придется сделать, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Сделав глубокий вдох, я поднял голову мистера Янга и прощупал ее сквозь окровавленные, слипшиеся волосы — и нашел то, что на ощупь безошибочно определялось как травма у основания черепа.  
— Вот, инспектор, опухоль в том месте, куда он был ударен. Как только он упал, убийца поднял нож и воткнул ему в глаз.  
Кто-то протянул мне тряпку, и я, вытирая кровь с рук, поднялся на ноги.  
— Что же, сэр, — сказал Лестрейд с явственно потрясенным видом. — Похоже, все-таки вы были правы. Это убийство. Вопрос тогда состоит в том, кто мог желать смерти этому джентльмену?  
— Как я понимаю, много кто мог желать, инспектор, — сказал я. — Он был хам и скотина. Вряд ли кто питал к нему приязнь.  
Лестрейд, глядя на меня, поднял бровь.  
— Выходит, вы с мистером Янгом не ладили?  
— Я едва его знал. В труппе я новичок. Только вчера присоединился.  
— А. — Он как-то ощутимо сдулся. — Но вы были здесь с жертвой одни. В здании никого больше не было?  
— Только убийца, инспектор. И я его не видел, нет.  
— И где же вы тогда были, сэр, что всё пропустили и появились только к развязке?  
— Я же уже сказал, что всё время был у себя в гримуборной. Именно поэтому я и не знал, что мистер Янг остался.  
— И вы репетировали?  
— Именно, инспектор.  
— А свидетели этому были, мистер Холмс?  
— А у меня есть в них необходимость? — парировал я.  
Лестрейд поразмыслил.  
— Что ж, можно сказать, что список возможных подозреваемых у нас весьма короткий.  
— И мое имя в этом списке идет первым? Инспектор, вряд ли бы я стал совершать преступление, приводить констебля, а потом еще и объяснять вам, как это сделал, вам не кажется?  
— О, вы бы удивились, сэр. Нам еще и не такие игры встречались. Я мог бы вам порассказать такого, что у вас волосы дыбом встанут. Э… Вы ведь не собираетесь куда-нибудь надолго уезжать, а, мистер Холмс?  
— Нет, — устало сказал я. — Я буду здесь.  
— Только здесь? Разве у вас нет дома, сэр?  
Со временем я научился осторожней обходиться со способностью Лестрейда вцепляться в простейшую деталь и идти по ее следу неуклонно, как охотничий терьер, но в ту минуту у меня не было другого выхода, кроме как дать ему адрес моей квартиры на Монтегю-стрит. Что за историю состряпала бы ему моя домовладелица, если бы он вздумал пойти туда проверить — один бог знает.  
А вот что было совершенно очевидно, так это то, что если я не хотел оказаться в ближайшем полицейском участке по обвинению в убийстве мистера Янга, мне придется сделать все возможное, чтобы найти настоящего преступника. Если, конечно — и это была пугающая мысль — у него не было причины найти меня первым.


	8. Глава седьмая

Приложив руку к раскрытию дела и оказавшись замешанным в убийство мистера Оливера Янга, я решил, что самым мудрым будет избавить Лестрейда от своего присутствия, пока он опрашивает других членов труппы и ищет себе более подходящих подозреваемых.  
Потому я покинул сцену и как раз зашел к себе в гримуборную, когда в открытую дверь в исступлении ворвался Мерривейл. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, лицо бледно, а грудь тяжело вздымалась от быстрого бега.  
— Святое небо, Холмс! — прохрипел он, хватая меня за плечи. — Никогда в жизни не был так рад кого-то видеть. Когда я услышал, что опять кто-то умер, и что вы тут один, я подумал… господи боже, я подумал, что это были вы.  
— Как видите, я вполне жив-здоров. За сегодняшнее утро я успел натолкнуться на труп, вызвать подозрения полиции и поучаствовать в бездарном допросе, который учинил мне инспектор Лестрейд — и всё это до девяти часов. Вы меня втянули в этот бардак, Мерривейл, и самое меньшее, что с вас за это причитается — купить мне завтрак.  
Мерривейл со мной в данном вопросе любезно согласился, и вскоре мы уже сидели в кофейне, успокаивая расстроенные нервы чаем с гренками. Что до меня, то я едва заставил себя откусить несколько раз, но на Мерривейла эта неприглядная история, казалось, возымела действие противоположное. Он с превеликим удовольствием уничтожил свой завтрак и обратил свой жадный взор на мой. Для человека, который утверждал, что до глубины души потрясен этим жутким делом, у него был слишком хороший аппетит. Очевидно, он у него был куда крепче, чем душевное устройство.  
— Послушайте, нам немедленно надо уходить оттуда, — говорил он с набитым ртом. — Это же несусветная глупость — оставаться там, когда убийца разгуливает на свободе. Пусть даже мистер Браунлоу мне вчинит иск за несоблюдение договоренности — мне все равно. Все деньги в мире не стоят ровным счетом ничего, если ты умер и не можешь их потратить.  
— Такой план действий я бы посоветовал в случае, если бы убийца действовал без всякого разбора, — задумчиво сказал я, — но держу пари, в его безумии есть своя логика.  
— Логика? — возопил Мерривейл. — Да он же буйнопомешанный, и если мы не будем осторожны, то тоже окажемся в его списке! Вы не будете больше яйца и ветчину? Не могу смотреть, как добро пропадает.  
Я, раздраженный столь неуместным вопросом, подтолкнул к нему тарелку.  
— Как вы можете есть в такое время?  
— А как вы можете не есть? — сказал он, отправляя в рот кусок ветчины. — Ко мне вот чем ближе подбирается смерть, тем я голоднее. Но все же любопытно, почему он вас оставил в живых?  
— Я и сам об этом думал. Либо он не питал ко мне неприязни, либо не знал, что я там был. В первом случае явно заметна склонность к бесшабашному лихачеству, что сразу выделяет этого человека из общей массы. Во втором же случае…  
Я помедлил, и Мерривейл взглянул на меня с тревогой.  
— Тогда он чего доброго надумает, что вы его могли увидеть, — сказал он. — Господи, Холмс, он может взяться и за вас.  
Эта мысль настолько его взволновала, что он целиком запихнул в рот кусок поджаренного хлеба. Что касается меня, то не буду отрицать, что такая вероятность уже приходила мне на ум, и поначалу она вызвала у меня холодную дрожь. Однако, обдумав положение рационально, я решил, что оказавшись в положении козленка, привязанного в качестве приманки, я могу выманить убийцу из его логова.  
Что бы я стал делать, если бы приманку хищник уволок, и я бы оказался не в том положении, чтобы подсчитывать прибыль — это был уже другой вопрос. Этот человек был умен и находчив. Я весьма отчетливо мог себе представить и собственный труп, и разлетевшиеся по авансцене мозги, и то, как остальные строят предположения о том, что у меня взорвалась голова в результате очередного несчастного случая. Это была совсем не та судьба, которой я себе желал.  
— Я вам еще раз говорю, что надо уезжать, — сказал Мерривейл, прерывая ход моих мыслей.  
— Я не могу. Похоже, я сейчас у инспектора главный подозреваемый. Мой отъезд его лишь убедит в моей виновности.  
И оставит без ответа вопрос о том, кто же убийца, но эту мысль я озвучивать не стал. В довершение всего, оказалось, что у меня осталась только одна сигарета. Это было так же ново, как и работа за кусок хлеба, и так же неприятно дёргало, но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя, хотя у меня противно сосало под ложечкой от тоскливой неизбежности. Я решил считать всё это первой настоящей проверкой на прочность своих навыков выживания в качестве детектива-консультанта. В конце концов, не для того я избирал себе профессию, чтобы свернуть с дороги при первом признаке опасности.  
— Думаю, — продолжил я, — что план действий у нас может быть только один — найти этого типа до того, как он еще кого-нибудь убьет. Если допустить, что убийца Янга и этого фокусника, Альберта Крампа, одно и то же лицо, тогда между ними есть какая-то связь.  
— Если есть.  
— Обязательно есть. Расскажите мне все, что вы знаете о них обоих.  
Мерривейл с несчастным видом поразмыслил.  
— Да я не знаю, что и сказать. Крамп был иллюзионистом, это вы уже знаете, а Янг — метателем ножей. Нет в этом ничего общего. Разве что на Хокстонском Ипподроме они оба работали.  
— Помимо этого, — кратко пояснил я. — Как обстояли их личные дела?  
Он просветлел.  
— А, вот с этим я помочь могу. Они оба были женаты. Ну, миссис Янг-то вы встречали.  
— Была еще и миссис Крамп?  
— О да. Они разошлись — я так думаю, из-за интрижек мистера Крампа с разными другими женщинами.  
— Жена его ревновала?  
— Еще как! В прошлом году она зашла в театр и застукала его на месте преступления с одной из танцовщиц. Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так выражался, Холмс. Под конец нам ее пришлось оттаскивать, потому что она лупила его по голове своим ридикюлем. Он тогда сказал, что она его сведет в могилу. — Он замер с открытым ртом. — Думаете, это…  
— Нет, не думаю. Судя по тому, что вы сказали, миссис Крамп из тех женщин, что набросятся на неверного мужа в приступе ярости, а не будут месяцами размышлять, как его похитроумнее убить каким-нибудь совершенно из ряда вон выходящим способом.  
— Кто-то ж зарезал мистера Янга.  
— Верно. Но какой у миссис Крамп был для этого мотив? Она была с ним знакома, или с кем-нибудь в театре?  
— Если и была, то я об этом ничего не знаю. Мы ее тогда видели в первый и последний раз.  
— Тогда в расчет ее можно не брать. А миссис Янг?  
Вид у Мерривейла сделался протрезвевший.  
— Очень благонадежная женщина, скажу я вам. Ее муж был сущим зверем. Никто, и она уж меньше всего, не пожалеет об этом избавлении. Он был омерзительным человеком.  
— Что верно, то верно, — задумчиво подтвердил я. — Но кто-то его убил, Мерривейл, и наша обязанность — передать убийцу в руки правосудия. А вчера вечером, когда вы уходили, миссис Янг была с вами?  
— Мы все вместе ушли. Она сказала, что к его приходу ужин должен быть на столе, иначе она поплатится головой.  
— А мистер Янг тогда был еще жив?  
— Ну, мы-то думали, что да.  
— Никто его не видел?  
Он с минуту тщательно перебирал в памяти вчерашние события.  
— Нет, но мы его слышали. Он был на сцене, рвал и метал по поводу пропавшего ножа. Ничего удивительного, что она хотела быть от него подальше.  
Глаза его чуть сузились.  
— Или вы думаете, что у нее был сообщник, который прикидывался ее мужем? Или она сама подделывала его голос? У нас тут как-то был один чревовещатель. Может, он научил ее, как это делать, и она нас всех обвела вокруг пальца. Может, это всё была миссис Янг.  
Я попытался себе представить робкую, запуганную женщину хладнокровной убийцей и покачал головой.  
— Без сомнения, у нее был мотив, чтобы убить своего мужа, но других? — сказал я. — Была ли у нее какая-нибудь причина желать смерти мистеру Крампу?  
— Да нет. Он был старый греховодник, чего уж там, но безобидный. Все наши девушки знали, как с ним сладить.  
— И как же?  
Мерривейл слегка покраснел.  
— Ничего такого ужасного, просто когда прижмутся вроде ненароком, когда сзади ущипнут. Но за кулисами этого и ждешь.  
— Нет уж, не ждешь совершенно, — сказал я, припомнив, как вольно со мой обошлись прошлым вечером. — Жаль, что меня никто не предупредил.  
— Хотите сказать, вас… — Мерривейл, внезапно уловив, что я имел в виду, гулко захохотал. — Да, за этими танцовщицами нужен глаз да глаз. Они иногда могут несколько распускать руки. Если, конечно, миссис Уэббер их сначала не спугнет.  
— Миссис Уэббер? Богатырша? А какое ей до этого дело?  
— О, ее очень интересуют новенькие, — сказал он и неловко замялся. — Особенно мужчины. Да, у нее довольно много «друзей» среди мужчин.  
— Вот как? И что на это говорит мистер Уэббер?  
Мерривейл пожал плечами.  
— Сдается мне, что он не знает. Да вы же его видели, Холмс. Кто, будучи в своем уме, захочет его против себя настраивать?  
Я припомнил травмы мистера Крампа и его переломанные ребра. Нападение тогда приписали безвинному питону. Но если вспомнить еще и чудеса силы, которые мистер Уэббер демонстрировал на сцене, следовало задуматься, трудно ли ему будет раздавить противника голыми руками.  
— А с мистером Крампом миссис Уэббер «водила дружбу»? — спросил я.  
— Да, а как же. Непременно, — без колебаний сказал Мерривейл. — Она «водит дружбу» почти со всеми мужчинами в труппе. — Он помолчал. — Вообще-то, если так подумать, у нее были отношения со всеми мужчинами, которые умерли. О господи.  
Я заметил его отсутствующее выражение.  
— Надеюсь, — сказал я, — вы не были настолько неосмотрительны, чтобы так неблагоразумно поступить?  
Щеки его залила краска, и это был самый ясный ответ на мой вопрос.  
— Минута безумия, Холмс. Эта женина умет настоять на своем, а мне не хотелось ее оскорблять. Что мне было делать?  
— Я бы на вашем месте поостерегся. И в дальнейшем воздерживайтесь от минут безумия с женами джентльменов, которые во много раз сильнее вас.  
Вся краска сбежала с его лица.  
— Вы полагаете, что убийца — мистер Уэббер?  
— Возможно. По крайней мере, мотив у него очень хороший, вам не кажется?  
— Но не может же он обвинять меня? Я не смог от нее отбиться. Холмс, вы должны мне помочь.  
— Я вам помогаю, — твердо сказал я. — Я, разумеется, не одобряю то, что вы сделали, но не считаю, что это служит основанием для убийства каким-нибудь жутким способом. Это если мы считаем виновным мистера Уэббера.  
— И как же мы узнаем?  
— Проверим наши теории, Мерривейл, а это мы можем сделать только в театре. Пойдемте, нам нужно возвращаться. Если вы, конечно, закончили с завтраком.  
Он, что неудивительно, объявил, что сыт до отвала, и мы сразу же покинули кофейню. В театр мы вернулись в самый разгар скандала, и центром общего смятения был Лестрейд. В наше отсутствие он пришел к ошибочному заключению, что самым очевидным подозреваемым была миссис Янг, на основании того, что в большинстве случаев убийства жен совершаются мужьями, а мужей — женами.  
Гордый, как павлин, он уже собирался надеть несчастной женщине наручники и препроводить ее полицейский участок для дальнейшего допроса. Миссис Янг захлебывалась слезами и безуспешно твердила о своей невиновности, тогда как остальные члены труппы пытались поддержать ее доводы в самых крепких выражениях. Лестрейд благополучно пропускал все это мимо ушей.  
Я ввязался в потасовку и попытался внести подобие порядка в этот хаос.  
— Инспектор Лестрейд, что всё это значит?  
— А, мистер Холмс, ну-ну, — с самодовольством снизошел он. — Что ж, верно вы учуяли, откуда ветер дует. Даже и ходить далеко не пришлось — стоило лишь добраться до жены.  
— Мой дорогой сэр, — сказал я. — Вы не могли бы быть дальше от истины.  
Лестрейда, очевидно, не порадовало то, что его выводы поставили под сомнение, и он выпрямился во весь рост, оставаясь тем не менее на несколько дюймов ниже меня.  
— О, вот значит как? И надо полагать, у вас есть какая-то другая версия?  
— Да, есть. Как и веские основания для веры в невиновность миссис Янг.  
— Ну что ж, тогда давайте об этом послушаем, молодой человек, — сказал он. — Но сразу вам скажу, что здесь и сейчас у нее нет никакого алиби на время смерти, кроме того, что она была дома одна.  
— Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь. Вопросы у меня вызывает ее способность совершить подобное деяние. Инспектор, согласны ли вы с тем, что требуется определенная сила в плечах и пояснице для того, чтобы нанести крепкому мужчине во цвете лет удар, лишивший его сознания, а потом через глаз всадить нож ему в мозг?  
— Да, с этим я согласен, — сказал он.  
— В таком случае, миссис Янг, не были бы вы так любезны поднять руки над головой?  
Она взглянула на меня в полнейшем недоумении, и краем уха я услышал, как остальные члены труппы что-то бормочут о моем душевном здравии.  
— Прошу вас, сударыня, это в ваших же интересах, — настаивал я.  
— Да, делайте как сказано, — сказал Лестрейд. — И побыстрее. Я еще не завтракал.  
Уговаривать ее больше не потребовалось, и, медленно и с явным усилием, она начала поднимать руки. Как я и подозревал, к тому времени, как они оказались на уровне плеч, лицо ее исказилось от боли. Еще чуть выше — и она вскрикнула и рухнула как подкошенная. Я, ожидая этого, ее подхватил.  
— Если уж вы хотите ее куда-нибудь забрать, инспектор, — с упреком сказал я, — тогда заберите в больницу. У нее нет никакой возможности свалить мистера Янга с ног после всего того, что она от него вынесла. На этой женщине живого места нет, и ей немедленно требуется внимание врача.  
Лестрейд уставился на меня со смесью недоверия и бессильного бешенства.  
— Мы этим займемся, — сказал он. — Врач удостоверится, правда ли то, что вы сказали, или нет. И если это правда, то будьте уверены, мистер Холмс, я с вами еще побеседую. Что-то странное у вас тут творится, и уж я до сути докопаюсь!  
Он удалился, сохраняя остатки достоинства. Доставить миссис Янг в больницу он поручил констеблям. После того как все ушли, я осознал, что все оставшиеся по-прежнему разглядывали меня со странным изумлением, и мистер Браунлоу наконец озвучил то, о чем все думали.  
— Мать честная, ну и ну, — сказал он. — Ловко ты это, парень, провернул. Очень умно. Но как же ты узнал?  
— Миссис Янг весь вечер испытывала сильную боль. Было совершенно очевидно, что мистер Янг обходился с ней очень жестоко.  
— Да, что верно, то верно. Мы частенько слышали, как бедняжка кричит.  
— Слышали — и никто из вас ничего не предпринял? — обвиняющее сказал я.  
Изобразив, как сумел, пристыженный вид, он хрипло прокашлялся, прежде чем ответить.  
— А ты, парень? Предпринял? Ты говори уж, мы никому не скажем ничего, если ты в драку ввязался. В поганом он вчера был настроении, особенно после того, как вы с ним поцапались. Я думал, он и ушел-то потому, что хотел тебя отделать.  
Я переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, и в каждом читалось, что в смерти метателя ножей виновным они считают меня. В глазах у них было почтение — и опасливая настороженность. А кто-то еще и очень неплохо актерствовал, потому что один из них и был настоящей убийцей мистера Янга, мистера Крампа и всех остальных.  
— Нет, — заявил я. — Я ничего ему не сделал. Но кто-то сделал.  
— Ты знаешь, кто? — спросил мистер Уэббер.  
Он смотрел на меня в упор, и я ответил ему тем же.  
— А вы?  
Он покачал головой и отвел взгляд.  
— Ну, в общем так. Что до меня, то лично я считаю, что это был несчастный случай, и делу на том конец, — сказал мистер Браунлоу. — Пусть этот маленький инспектор возвращается и тут вынюхивает всё, что хочет — от нас он ничего не добьется. Будь уверен, парень, своих мы не сдаем. Так, а теперь давайте-ка все пошевеливайтесь! Сегодня днем у нас представление, и я хочу, чтобы тут были шик, блеск и красота. За дело, раз-два!  
Изрекши это, он похлопал меня по плечу и принялся понукать остальных. Мы с Мерривейлом переглянулись.  
— Всё хорошо прошло, особенно учитывая то, что убийцей все теперь считают вас, — ободряюще сказал он. — Удачи, старина. Думаю, она вам понадобится.  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул я в ответ его удаляющейся спине. — Я тоже так думаю.


	9. Глава восьмая

Если я надеялся, что мое новое положение в труппе поможет мне в расследовании, то я серьезно просчитался. Все, конечно, держали свое слово и даже не думали делиться своими подозрениями с полицией, но я понял, что близко к себе меня уже не подпустят. Дух товарищества — это одно, а риск связаться с подозреваемым убийстве — совсем другое.  
Подавленный, я вернулся к себе в гримуборную, чтобы тщательно обдумать события прошлого вечера. От недосыпа в голове у меня всё путалось, а глаза слипались, так что разбудил меня громкий стук в дверь и голос, сообщавший, что я должен быть на сцене через пять минут.  
Я непостижимым образом сумел собраться вовремя и на дневном представлении выступал с удивительной ясностью мысли. Ситуация была до смешного нелепой: я мог определить горничную по состоянию ее рук и швейцара по манере держаться, а самого важного — рыскающего по театру убийцу — вычислить не мог. Я ушел со сцены под одобрительный рев толпы, споткнулся, опять поймал свои проклятые усы, в очередной раз отвалившиеся, и задался вопросом, что же мне теперь делать.  
Я не мог провести весь остаток своих дней в театральной гримуборной, даже если такая возможность у меня еще какое-то время будет. Последнее, что я слышал о состоянии расследования Лестрейда — то, что он прекратил расспросы, ожидая результатов осмотра коронера. Я не слишком сомневался в его выводах. Инспектор неизбежно вернется, и его обвиняющий перст будет указывать на меня.  
Если он и в самом деле придет к такому заключению, я не мог его винить. Никакого алиби у меня не было — как и никакого мотива, если другие не нарушат свое слово и не расскажут о том, что произошло между мной и метателем ножей. В лучшем случае мне будет предъявлено обвинение в убийстве из самозащиты; в худшем — речь будет идти о хладнокровном убийстве, совершенном молодым человеком без дома, без гроша в кармане и не имеющего совершенно ничего за душой, за исключением разве что одежды, в которой его взяли. Людей вешали и при куда меньшем количестве улик.  
Мне следовало бы собраться с мыслями после того, как я это осознал, однако внимание мое оказалось сосредоточено на более срочных физических потребностях. Последняя оставшаяся у меня сигарета ушла уже несколько часов назад, и теперь мне остро не хватало возможности курить. Проявлялось это любопытно: обоняние мое обострилось до такой степени, что я способен был уловить малейшее дуновение табачного дыма.  
Незримый след привел меня к маленькой комнатке у черного входа, где Старый Джордж нес свою бессменную вахту. Оттуда выплывала голубовато-серая дымка, и я замер за дверью, чтобы вдохнуть эти вероятно вредоносные испарения. Так бы я там блаженно и стоял, но вдруг нахлынули девушки-танцовщицы, собравшиеся вместе для финального выхода на сцену.  
Моя тихая идиллия стремительно обернулась борьбой за самосохранение, потому как меня обступила толпа полураздетых, хихикающих юных леди. Окруженный со всех сторон, я отступал под их натиском до тех пор, пока не оказался прижат спиной к стене без возможности куда-то скрыться.  
Утренние события нисколько не охладили их энтузиазма, наоборот — только распалили любопытство. Вопросы сыпались на меня со всех сторон, и пока я по мере сил старался ответить одной, другая уже трясла меня за рукав и желала знать еще больше.  
У меня возникло явственное ощущение, что я какой-то экспонат в зоологической коллекции. Они разглядывали меня, тыкали, толкали как им заблагорассудится, и хихикали при этом. Хуже того — я не мог выбраться и бессилен был предотвратить якобы случайные тычки локтями и прижимания, которые быстро переходили всякие границы благопристойности.  
Только было я подумал, что ничто не спасет меня от поругания, как избавление прибыло с совершенно неожиданной стороны. Раздались громкие хлопки в ладоши, и все улыбки и смешки мгновенно как отрезало. Как волчья стая, признающая главенство вожака, мои мучительницы неохотно ослабили свою на мне хватку и потихоньку стали ускользать. Группка распалась, открывая взору внушительную фигуру миссис Уэббер, Богатырши, ослепительной в своем сценическом костюме, в высоком напудренном парике и платье из переливчатого шелка и зеленого бархата.  
— Девочки, разве вам не нужно готовиться к выходу на сцену? — сказала она командным тоном. — Уверена, что мистер Холмс найдет себе занятие получше, чем отвечать на ваши глупые вопросы.  
Она повелительно махнула рукой, и они испарились.  
— Надеюсь, они вам не доставили слишком большого неудобства, — произнесла она, и в ее улыбке было что-то кошачье. — Они молоды и от природы любознательны.  
— Я ваш должник, миссис Уэббер, — сказал я, поправляя свою приведенную в беспорядок одежду.  
— Вот как? — Она, глядя на меня, приподняла бровь. — Вероятно, я вам это как-нибудь напомню. Если вас, конечно, раньше не арестуют.  
Я устало покачал головой.  
— Я не убивал мистера Янга.  
— Ну разумеется нет. Такому милому юноше как вы ни к чему опускаться до убийства, чтобы поставить на место такого хама, как Янг. Однако же все остальные здесь — люди простые и могут поторопиться с выводами. Что им ни скажут — они во всё поверят.  
Весьма для меня неожиданно, она приблизилась и стиснула мои руки в своих твердых и влажных ладонях.  
— Они боятся, что эти длинные, белые пальцы сожмутся на их горлах, — промурлыкала она. — Но у меня нет подобных опасений. Хотите, я попытаюсь убедить их, мистер Холмс?  
— Я был бы очень признателен, миссис Уэббер.  
Она, глядя на меня из-под тяжелых век, улыбнулась.  
— Тогда вы были бы дважды мой должник. И как вы намерены вернуть долг?  
Это то положение, к которому хорошее воспитание никак не может подготовить добропорядочного молодого джентльмена. Я мучительно осознавал, насколько она была близко и как сильно стискивала мне руки. Весом все двадцать cтоунов[9], сильная, как пресловутый бык, миссис Уэббер по сути заняла собою место всех своих соперниц и теперь была поглощена разметкой территории. В ушах у меня звенели предупреждения Мерривейла о ее пристрастии к заведению дружбы, но всё, о чем я мог думать, был опьяняющий запах табака, исходящий от ее одежды и дыхания.  
— В-вы курите, миссис Уэббер? — запнувшись, спросил я.  
Похоже, мой вопрос застал ее врасплох, и ее хватка ослабла.  
― Да, а что?  
― А это случайно не голландский табак? Видите ли, я горжусь тем, что могу определить сорт табака по запаху.  
Она была так озадачена, что я смог вернуть руки в свое распоряжение и хоть ненамного ее отодвинуть.   
― Ну, раз так… Это табак моего мужа, хобсонский кручёный. Но…  
К счастью, дальнейшее обсуждение вопроса было прервано появлением Старого Джорджа, который высунул голову за дверь своей каморки и заявил, что хочет знать, из-за чего сыр-бор.  
Миссис Уэббер отпрыгнула от меня как ошпаренная кошка.  
― Еще увидимся, мистер Холмс, ― сказала она, заправляя обратно в парик выбившийся локон. ― Я перемолвлюсь словечком с остальными на ваш счет, будьте уверены.  
Сказавши так, она ушла, оставив меня наедине с любопытным смотрителем объяснять, что я здесь делаю.  
— Мы разговаривали, — слабым голосом сказал я, стараясь, чтобы это заявление выглядело гораздо более невинно, чем мой внешний вид.  
— Да, миссис Уэббер любит поговорить, особенно с молодыми джентльменами, — заметил он, изгибая в усмешке рот с зажатой в зубах маслянисто-черной трубкой. — Это не со зла. Душевная она женщина, миссис Уэббер. — Он приглашающе махнул мне рукой. — Давай-ка, сынок, заходи, погрейся у огонька, пока она не вернулась.  
Я рассудил, что было бы весьма неплохо принять предложение. Если кого и следовало спрашивать о том, что происходит в театре за кулисами, то это явно был Старый Джордж. Само уже место, им занимаемое, подразумевало, что он знал всех, кто приходит и уходит, а судя по тому, что я увидел, его дверь была открыта любому члену труппы, который был не прочь поговорить. Это делало его бесценным источником информации, до которой я был намерен докопаться. Он мог бы пролить свет на многое, что требовалось знать.  
Очутившись в его тесной и темной каморке, я по его настоянию занял место поближе к очагу, а он засуетился, заваривая чай для нас обоих. Пока он был занят, я позволил себе оглядеться повнимательней. Несколько выцветших картинок, театральная афиша в рамке, заношенная одежда, потертая и разбитая мебель — не слишком много нажито. Каким бы ни было его жалование, на этой службе он оставался не ради него.  
Старый Джордж приготовил наконец чай и вручил мне кружку — без ручки, с обколотыми краями и здоровенной трещиной сверху донизу. В кружку он плеснул изрядное количество бренди, уверяя, что это «в медицинских целях». Я вежливо поблагодарил, хотя избыток алкоголя уже начинал утомлять. Если так и будет продолжаться, я такими темпами скоро догоню мистера Хайстейбла.  
— Миссис Уэббер, конечно же, права, — сказал он, усаживаясь напротив со вздохом удовлетворения. — Все тебя побаиваются.  
Я взглянул на него поверх своей кружки.  
— А вы нет?  
— Ну какой же ты убийца. А если б и был, так разве ж пошел об этом поболтать с тем полицейским инспектором?  
— Верно. Хотя, может, я его вводил в заблуждение.  
Он улыбнулся моему ответу, и на мгновение его добрые и умные глаза встретились с моими — пока внимание его не привлек ползущий по потолку большой паук, и он не перевел взгляд на него. Я понял, что вопреки своему прозвищу, Джордж вовсе не был таким старым, как мне показалось на первый взгляд.  
Жилистый мужчина лет за пятьдесят, с виду он казался гораздо старше из-за совершенно седых волос и глубоких морщин, изрезавших его лицо. Жизнь, полная тяжелого труда, оставила на нем свой отпечаток и добавляла ему лет. Узловатые, в костистых наростах руки когда-то выполняли нелегкую физическую работу, а спина согнулась под тяжестями, которые ему приходилось на себе таскать. Из-за старой травмы он сильно хромал, и каждый шаг требовал от него усилий и необходимости опираться на что-то для поддержки. Как такой человек оказался в столь неожиданном месте, было почти столь же интригующе, как и та загадка, которая изначально привела меня к служебному входу.  
Довольно долго он задумчиво пыхал своей трубкой, заполняя комнатку миазмами табачного дыма. Дым расползался, блаженно заплывал мне в ноздри и в какой-то мере удовлетворял мою острую потребность в сигаретах. Я понимал, что он меня изучает так же, как и я его, и не менее проницательно, и у меня возникло подозрительное ощущение, что мы с ним поменялись ролями, и это он сейчас обдумывает, какие мне задать вопросы.  
— Не возражаешь, если я кое-что спрошу? — сказал он наконец.  
Я кивнул.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, сынок? Только не пытайся кормить меня сказочками про мечты о театральной карьере. Ты умный, хорошо воспитанный молодой джентльмен с манерами, о которых местная публика и слышала-то только из грошовых романчиков. Выступаешь ты очень недурно, это да, но нет в тебе к этому неодолимой тяги, внутреннего жара.  
— А у мистера Салташа внутренний жар есть? Или у его собаки? — с издевкой спросил я.  
— Он старый человек и ничего дурного никому не хочет, разве что в голове у него всё спуталось маленько. Потерял дочь и зятя несколько лет назад — обоих зимой горячка прибрала, вот и пришлось ему идти на сцену, чтобы без крыши над головой не остаться.  
— В таком случае, у нас схожие затруднения, — криво усмехнулся я. — В этом нет ничего нового, Джордж. Мне тоже нужны деньги.  
Он перевел взгляд на меня.  
— И ты не смог найти таким мозгам, как у тебя, лучшего применения?  
Я даже вздрогнул при этих словах.  
— О, я заметил, — продолжал он. — Мы все заметили. Этой ерунде про фокус я не поверил ни на одно мгновение. Именно это их всех и пугает, понимаешь? Умных никто не любит. Всем кажется, такие люди что-то замышляют.  
Я поймал себя на том, что против воли улыбаюсь.  
— А вы что думаете, Джордж?  
Он безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Думать мне по службе не положено, сынок. Мое дело — открывать дверь, заваривать чай да наводить порядок. Мне это подходит. Хочешь покурить?  
Он вынул трубку изо рта и протянул мне. Я взглянул на нее с изрядным подозрением, но искушение взяло верх. Взяв из его руки чубук, я сунул трубку в рот и несколько раз глубоко затянулся. От резкого, зловонного запаха, напоминающего смесь паленой резины, старых носков и давно издохшей псины, перехватило горло. Трубка выпала у меня изо рта, когда я, едва не задохнувшись, зашелся резким кашлем.  
— Ну-ну, — сказал Джордж, от души хлопая меня по спине. — Первая трубка, да? Ядреная тут смесь-то, по своей задумке собирал.  
— Да уж, на ценителя, — прохрипел я, отчаянно пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Попривыкнуть надо — и затянет, вот увидишь, — заявил он. — Я-то без трубки никуда. Она торопливости не любит, с ней думается хорошо. Много долгих ночей скоротал я с этой глиняной старушкой. Тебе стоит раздобыть себе такую, если собираешься зимой здесь ночевать.  
— Вы об этом знаете?  
— А зачем бы еще ты здесь был в такую рань? Надо было мне сказать, сынок. У меня тут есть старые одеяла, с ними не замерзнешь.  
— Что ж, вы во многом правы. В последнее время мои финансовые дела несколько расстроились.  
— Это не навсегда, — сказал он, устремив взгляд на пламя в глубине очага. — Как и твой друг, молодой мистер Мерривейл, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как пойдешь своим путем. Прекрасный у него голос. Такой талант заслуживает лучшего. Я знал, что он недолго будет с нами оставаться.  
— Если он отсюда выйдет живым, — заметил я, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, чтобы отметить малейшие в нем перемены. — Здесь невероятно высокая смертность. Что вы думаете об этих «несчастных случаях», Джордж?  
Он сидел на своем стуле и задумчиво поглаживал спутанную бороду.  
— Театр — место опасное. Уж кому это и знать, как не мне.  
Он вытянул вперед свою больную ногу и устремил на нее пристальный взгляд.  
— Было время, когда я выступал наравне с самыми лучшими. По канату я ходил. Тридцать футов высоты, и ничего между мной и матерью-землей. Не было в те времена никаких сеток.  
— Что случилось?  
— Несчастный случай, — сказал он, и глаза его потемнели от воспоминаний. — Столько представлений, и ни разу ноги меня не подвели. А потом… Одна-единственная ошибка — и всё, пальцами щелкнуть не успеешь. — Он вздохнул. — Я упал. Сломал ногу в трех местах и повредил себе спину. Для меня на этом всё было кончено.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал я. — Вам, должно быть, было очень тяжело.  
Он медленно кивнул.  
— Нужно пользоваться тем, что у тебя осталось. У меня еще были сильные, крепкие руки и желание работать. Я был на железных дорогах, пока там не начались увольнения несколько лет назад. Тут я и пригодился мистеру Браунлоу, приютил он меня, и вот опять я здесь, там, откуда и начал. — Он поскреб в своих седых волосах и вздохнул. — Забавные фортели жизнь порой выкидывает.  
Он умолк, и одновременно со сцены донесся отдаленный гул толпы. Еще одно представление подошло к концу. Мне пришло в голову, что большая часть дня бессмысленно ушла на пустые домыслы, спаньё и разбазаривание тех умений, которым я должен найти лучшее применение где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Хуже того — мною овладела какая-то странная душевная тоска. Ничто не предстало в новом свете после моей беседы с Джорджем, только стал громче противный голосок на задворках сознания, что я, возможно, поторопился с выводами. Если человеку долго твердить о том, что он ошибается, то он и сам начинает об этом задумываться.  
Следовало допустить такую возможность. В конце концов, люди и в самом деле срывались с трапеции; те, кто играл с ножами, как известно, могли и доиграться, а дрессировка диких животных всегда содержала в себе долю риска. Мне опять вспомнился мистер Янг и то, как он умер. Я потом мыл и тер руки так, что чуть не содрал себе кожу, но все равно продолжал на них чувствовать липкую кровь, видеть ее, чувствовать ее запах.  
Неужели я был настолько не в себе, что позволил панике Мерривейла сбить меня с верного пути?  
Я потряс головой и сделал себе выговор за малодушие. Да, верно, несчастные случаи бывали, но не настолько часто. Даже если не брать в расчет все остальные, у меня все еще оставались фокусник, якобы раздавленный его питоном, и метатель ножей, по рукоятку напоровшийся на собственный клинок. Я знаю то, что видел, и свое мнение буду отстаивать до самого конца. Это, конечно, при условии, что конец будет не моим собственным.  
Если миссис Уэббер сдержит свое слово, то я вполне мог бы продолжить наводить справки, расспрашивая других членов труппы. Какой бы ни была приятной компания Джорджа, я не мог бесцельно тратить время, пуская дым в потолок и слушая байки про старые деньки. Я поднялся, принес ему свои извинения и вручил трубку.  
— Оставь себе, — сказал он. — Тебе это нужно больше, чем мне.  
— Вы очень добры, но я не могу это взять с чистой совестью.  
— Почему? Ты же ведь не погнушаешься принять подарок от старика, а, сынок?  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Нет, но это ваша любимая трубка.  
Он потряс головой и тихо рассмеялся.  
— Когда с моё поживешь, к вещам становишься совсем не так привязан. К тому же у меня еще есть. Она твоя, с моим благословением. Будет напоминать о нас всех, когда пойдешь своей дорогой.  
После такого было бы грубо отказаться. Я потушил ее, убрал в карман и распрощался. Однако едва я вышел из комнаты, как раздался стук в дверь театрального входа. Я, чтобы не тревожить Джорджа, открыл сам и оказался лицом к лицу с неулыбчивым инспектором Лестрейдом.  
— Так-так, — сказал он. — Как раз тот, кто мне и требуется. Я повидался с вашей домовладелицей, мистер Холмс, и знаете, что она мне сказала?  
Вопрос, надо полагать, был риторический, но тем не менее я на него ответил, лишая его радости разоблачения.  
— Что я никчемный молодой человек, бездельник, который тратит свое время на занятия бог-знает-чем, и пес знает откуда только деньги у меня берутся, и за квартиру я не платил уже несколько недель. Я ничего не упустил, инспектор?  
— Почти слово в слово, сэр. — Он несколько сник. — И что же вы на это скажете?  
— Ничего, — обрезал я. — Как вы прекрасно видите, у меня теперь есть приличное место, где неплохо платят, и как только я рассчитаюсь с долгами, так сразу же вернусь на прежнюю квартиру.  
— Приличное, говорите, — с сомнением заметил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я бы так не сказал, но тут уж каждому своё. Так вы признаёте, что нуждаетесь в деньгах, мистер Холмс. А что, если я скажу, что это вы убили и потом ограбили мистера Янга?  
Я устало вздохнул.  
— Насколько мне известно, личные вещи мистера Янга нетронуты, включая обручальное кольцо. Если бы я хотел его ограбить, то мог бы просто подождать снаружи, а не нападать на него, пока он репетировал. И зачем бы мне здесь было оставаться, инспектор, если бы это грязное дело было на мне?  
Казалось, Лестрейд на мгновенье потерял след и ослабил хватку.  
— Что ж, полагаю, это справедливое замечание. Тем не менее мне нужно, чтобы вы прошли со мной в участок, сэр.  
Я скрестил на груди руки и не сдвинулся с места.  
— Я арестован, инспектор? Если так, то согласно законам этой страны я имею право знать, в чем меня обвиняют.  
— А, так вы из тех, которые «свои права знают»? — сказал Лестрейд, помахав мне пальцем. — Встречал я уже таких, и со мной этот номер не пройдет, предупреждаю сразу, молодой человек.  
— Обвинение? — ровно повторил я.  
— Нет никакого обвинения, сэр. Вы нам нужны, чтобы дать показания для отчета коронера.  
Едва ли я мог отказаться, но очередная задержка ужасно раздражала. День опять прошел впустую, еще одна возможность раскрыть тайну гибели людей на Хокстонском Ипподроме упущена. Я начинал думать, что это расследование никогда не сдвинется с мертвой точки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [9] 20 стоунов — примерно 125 килограммов.


	10. Глава девятая

В точности как я и ожидал, простейшая задача составления официального отчета заняла намного больше времени, чем требовалось.  
Меня надолго оставили одного в холодной, скудно обставленной комнате, пока Лестрейд бродил где-то в поисках того, кто снимет с меня свидетельские показания об обнаружении мертвого метателя ножей, мистера Янга. Я подозревал, что был в подобном обхождении скрытый повод — тайная надежда, что я устрашусь и всё признаю. Я нисколько не обманывался насчет внезапной любезности Лестрейда; улыбаться он мог сколько угодно, но мне было совершенно понятно, что смотрел он на меня по-прежнему как на своего главного подозреваемого.  
Никаких серьезных оснований задержать меня у него не было, и он скрепя сердце меня отпустил. В театр я вернулся всего лишь за час до вечернего представления. Мне оставалось только сожалеть о том, что еще один день потрачен впустую. Настроение мне несколько подняла мысль о грядущем выступлении. Стоило призадуматься, не слишком ли я этим наслаждаюсь.  
Было, конечно, во всем этом нечто, от чего во мне, где-то внутри, сворачивалось, скручивалось удовольствие. Меня опьяняюще будоражил вид сцены в огнях рампы, плавающий в табачной дымке зал, запах театрального грима, это мгновение перед выходом на публику, когда сердце в груди так и колотится, и, наконец, то ликующее упоение, с которым слушал я восхищенные возгласы или кланялся перед морем аплодирующих рук.  
Всем тем, кто сомневался в здравомыслии Мерривейла, променявшего жизнь респектабельного человека на свое страстное увлечение, следовало бы провести несколько дней в том месте, которое он предпочел всему прочему. Был бы поистине жесток сердцем тот, кого совсем не задели бы его чары.  
До поднятия занавеса оставалось всего ничего, и сделать я мог немногое — лишь переодеться в свое сценическое облачение и бродить за кулисами в надежде наткнуться на кого-то, кого можно было бы порасспросить. Все в большинстве своем только пришли и не имели ни времени, ни желания удовлетворить мой интерес.  
Я бесцельно блуждал, пока не замер в нерешительности, заслышав болтовню и хихиканье. Заглянув за угол, я увидел Стредфордских Стрекоз, одетых, готовых к выходу и попивающих чай из курящихся паром битых чашек и кружек Старого Джорджа.   
Признаться, эта сцена вынудила меня заколебаться. До сих пор их обхождение со мной было менее чем вежливым и более чем дружественным. Здравый смысл, однако, говорил мне, что они могут оказаться ценным источником сведений о своих сотоварищах.  
То, что мне было нужно, находилось всего лишь в нескольких шагах. Чтобы это получить, придется смириться с их стремлением меня затискать.  
Это была скорбная участь. На какие только жертвы не пойдешь ради искусства!  
Я смело шагнул вперед и приготовился к худшему. И, как выяснилось, если первым заводишь разговор, то сам задаешь и манеру держаться. Предмет своего интереса они привыкли загонять в угол, и потому джентльмен, пожелавший с ними посидеть и выпить чаю, оказался им в новинку. Они, подвинувшись, освободили место, мне сунули горячую чашку, и я на время оказался вне досягаемости для шкодливых рук.  
Должен признать, что мнение, сложившееся у меня об этих юных леди на основании наших предыдущих столкновений, было совершенно ошибочно. Обезоруженные, они были куда спокойнее, гораздо менее подвержены припадкам глупого хихиканья, открыты и преисполнены желания посплетничать.  
Я начал с событий предыдущего вечера, которые ни у кого из них не вызвали удивления, да и особой скорби по поводу кончины мистера Янга в них заметно не было. Единственное, что их удивляло — почему раньше никто до этого не додумался, ведь он, по общему согласию, совершеннейшая дрянь человек был.  
Я между делом упомянул миссис Уэббер, и выяснилось, что, как я и подозревал, ее поведение за кулисами стало уже притчей во языцех. Девушки были уверены, что свои когти она запустила во всех мужчин, встретивших свой конец на Хокстонском Ипподроме, за исключением мистера Янга, которого даже она сочла слишком уж скотом.  
В голове у меня возникла картина могучего мистера Уэббера, в приступе иступленной ревности стиснувшего хлипкого фокусника своей медвежьей хваткой. Я был уверен, что наконец напал на верный след. Это, правда, не объясняло как мотивов для убийства мистера Янга, так и того, почему все жертвы не были убиты сходным образом.  
Юная леди, которую я видел в комнате у театрального директора, мистера Браунлоу, считала, что у фокусника Крампа завелись кое-какие сбережения с тех пор, как он стал получать вдвое больше, чем все остальные. Несколько раз она его застукала за тем, как он, особо не таясь, кладет себе в карман стопку купюр из вечерней выручки, о чем упомянула мистеру Браунлоу, а он пропустил это мимо ушей. Значит, его шантажировали, верней всего угрозой разоблачения его внебрачных связей. Еще один прекрасный повод для убийства, но для остальных не подходит.  
В дальнейшей беседе всплыло еще кое-что интересное — похоже, почти у всех в труппе были какие-то сомнительные увлечения на стороне. Кардински — утопший и поеденный собственными крабами эскапологист — был заправским волокитой, который не пропускал ни одной миловидной девицы, возникавшей на пороге. Попрыгунчик Джек Прайс, жонглер и акробат, был по горло в долгах из-за пристрастия к азартным играм и не стеснялся шарить по карманам у товарищей, пока никто его не видел.  
Хуже всех был младший из Летунов Мэтлоков, человек, судя по всему, никчемный, но языкатый и свысока взиравший на весь мир. Он разбил сердце одной из танцовщиц, и она, не снеся такого вероломства и позора, покончила с собой, бросившись в Темзу. Спустя неделю он разбился насмерть, упав в прореху в страховочной сетке. Что касается Удивительного Электрического Человека, который пал жертвой собственного номера, то все сошлись в том, что он был неотесанный мужлан и пропойца, который чуть не забил человека до смерти за то, что тот осмелился нелестно отозваться о его выступлении.  
Теперь у меня, пожалуй, информации было даже слишком много. В каждом случае были мотивы для убийства, но не было ничего, что их как-либо связывало бы. Смерти были слишком произвольны в выборе и слишком разнообразны в своем виде.  
Единственное, что было общего у всех предполагаемых жертв — то, что все они работали на Хокстонском Ипподроме. А так как границы этой неопределенной категории можно было расширить, включив всех мужчин в труппе, я легко мог понять, почему Мерривейл был столь встревожен.  
Первый «несчастный случай» произошел с молодым Мэтлоком, и я подумал, не стал ли он толчком для всех последующих. Я как раз собрался расспросить девушек о том, как они относились к этому типу, но тут меня настигла очередная напасть. С верхней губы у меня снова отвалились усы и плавно спланировали вниз, приземлившись одной из юных леди на ногу.  
Все разговоры были немедленно забыты, и поднялись гвалт и кутерьма. Меня взяли в плотное кольцо и с увлечением принялись придавать вид, в котором я на сцене буду наиболее впечатляющ. Откуда-то возникла коробка с театральным гримом, и теперь его щедро накладывали мне на лицо.  
Можно было выразить протест, но в данных обстоятельствах это выглядело неучтиво — они о многом мне рассказали, и я был им обязан — да и к тому же я был только рад, что усам теперь, закрепленным на крепкой резинке, падение не грозило. К тому времени, когда они закончили, подтянулись и другие члены труппы, и моя внешность была встречена гулом всеобщего одобрения.  
Я, заинтригованный, нашел зеркало. Перемена была разительна. На меня смотрело совершенно белое лицо с резко выступающими скулами, подчеркнутыми глубокими тенями под ними. Густые брови тяжело нависали над глазами, которые стали как-то ярче от нанесенной на веки фиолетовой пудры.  
Результат был несколько грубоват ― в самый раз для сцены, но не хотелось бы мне вдруг узреть подобное лицо где-нибудь в темном переулке. Однако в этом определенно таились большие возможности. То же самое, но не в таком избытке даст куда более тонкий результат. Способность делать себя неузнаваемым могла мне очень пригодиться в моих будущих расследованиях.  
Успешность этой затеи наглядно доказало то, какое воздействие она произвела на Мерривейла, когда он положил мне руку на плечо, а я обернулся. Он отшатнулся, прикрыв рот рукой, а потом длинно и с облегчением выдохнул, узнав мое лицо.  
― Господи боже, я думал, что это убийца, ― сказал он. ― Вы прямо как мертвец ходячий. ― Он слабо улыбнулся несообразному выбору слов. ― Как идет расследование? Вы уже знаете, кто это сделал?  
― Все и никто, ― с усталым вздохом сказал я. ― Я могу найти массу причин для убийства каждого в отдельности, но не для всех шестерых.  
― Так вы думаете, он помешанный? О боже, их ведь так трудно вычислить! Это может быть кто угодно. Даже вы, в таком-то виде.  
Ответить на это я, даже если бы и хотел, все равно не успел — кто-то с грохотом колотил в дверь служебного входа. Старый Джордж проковылял на стук и отпер, и из снегопада, шатаясь, вывалился мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим, в черном сюртуке и шляпе с вмятиной посередине, со съехавшим набок воротничком и без галстука.  
— Друзья, собратья, римляне[10], — провозгласило видение, обращаясь ко всем сразу, — не бойтесь. Я вернулся!  
Особого энтузиазма эта речь не вызвала. Пес Эдвин, Без Малого Человек, заскулил и прикрыл лапами нос. Пьяный мистер Хакстейбл покосился на него, без интереса махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении и, немедленно запнувшись о собственные ноги, рухнул на колени к одной из танцовщиц.  
— Ничто не меняется, — фыркнул новоприбывший. Взгляд его остановился на мне, и он покачнулся. — Опа, что это у нас тут? Кто этот юный Аполлон? Мой юный друг, я вас не узнаю.  
Мерривейл с сомненьем на него взглянул, но всё-таки представил нас друг другу.  
— Холмс, это мистер Огастес Блайт. Мистер Блайт, мистер Шерлок Холмс.  
— Безмерно счастлив познакомиться, — сказал вездесущий мистер Блайт, горячо тряся меня за руку. — И чем же вы здесь занимаетесь, молодой человек?  
В такой близи меня обдало несвежим дыханием и застоявшимся запахом давно немытого тела, какой бывает у человека, несколько дней не менявшего одежды и не касавшегося ни мыла, ни воды. Взгляд у него был заторможенным, веки набрякшими и покрасневшими, зрачки сужены до точки. Лицо одутловатое, с нездорово-бледной кожей, в руках легкая дрожь. Вокруг рта была корка из смеси засохшего плевка и его последней трапезы. По кромке роста волос лениво ползла блоха в поисках климата потеплее — он нашелся под лентой его потрепанной шляпы.  
— Я читаю мысли, — ответил я на его вопрос, отступая на безопасное расстояние.  
— Ну, в моих-то лучше не копаться. К чему вам мои грязные маленькие тайны? Нам вовсе ни к чему, чтоб вы о них прознали. Я видывал и делывал такое, от чего у вас волосы встанут дыбом. — Он ухмыльнулся, обнажая полусгнившие коричневые зубы. — К слову сказать, меня здесь прозывают Пиромантом. Мне ведомы тайны огня. На-ка вот, держите.  
Он отковырнул длинную щепку от двери Старого Джорджа и сунул мне ее в руку. Потом накапал на нее чего-то из бутылочки, которую достал из кармана, и улыбнулся мне волчьей улыбкой.  
— Дуньте-ка, коли кишка не тонка.  
Сказать по правде, поступить так было бы изрядным безрассудством. Даже при тусклом свете был заметен зеленоватый оттенок подсыхающей жидкости, и я уже подозревал, что будет, сделай я то, что предлагал мистер Блайт.  
Мерривейл, однако, был гораздо менее осторожен и дохнул на деревяшку. Жидкость испарилась, и щепка вспыхнула ярким пламенем, обжегши мне при этом пальцы.  
Мистер Блайт разразился смехом.  
— Вот так да, мистер Мерри, вы так и пышете жаром!  
— Вовсе нет, — сказал я, прихлопывая ногой пламя. — Желтый фосфор очень горюч и хорошо известен своими пирофорными свойствами.  
— Своими пиро… что? — спросил Мерривейл.  
— На воздухе он самовоспламеняется, что и произошло, когда жидкая часть «зелья» мистера Блайта высохла. По этой же причине он чрезвычайно опасен. Удивляюсь, как вы это носите в кармане, сэр.  
Мистер Блайт был явно впечатлен моими пояснениями.  
— Умно вы это, мистер Холмс, очень умно, — сказал он. — Только откуда вы всё это знаете?  
— Подобные вещи представляют для меня интерес, — пояснил я. — Это что-то вроде моего хобби.  
— Тогда вы воистину редкостное создание. О если б всем нам был дарован столь же благородный ум! Я же черпаю вдохновение в гнуснейших уголках Лаймхауса и в этих темных, дымных комнатах, где человек может вести беседу с богами и демонами.  
По его внешности и поведению я уже определил, что несколько дней он был под воздействием наркотика. Блоха сразу же наводила на мысль об опиуме, поскольку где еще человек мог бы подцепить подобных паразитов, как не на вонючих матрацах этих грязных притонов?  
— Это там вы были последние три дня? — нечленораздельно произнес мистер Хакстейбл, поднявшийся наконец-то на ноги и ковылявший к нам. — Мистер Браунлоу вас в прошлый раз предупреждал, чтоб этого не повторялось.  
— Как и тот раз, что перед этим, и перед тем, и еще раз перед тем, — парировал мистер Блайт. — И всё же вот я здесь, готов дать лучшее в жизни представление. Передайте этому не в меру резвому директору, что Пиромант способен на такое, что публика будет рыдать. Она плакать будет у меня, эта досужая шваль!  
Я, глядя на него, сильно сомневался, что он способен дойти хотя бы до гримуборной, не говоря уже о сцене. Он убрел куда-то в недра театра, к облегчению всех присутствующих. Дышать в его отсутствие было гораздо слаще.  
— Здесь кто-нибудь нормальный есть? — спросил я у Мерривейла.  
— Я, — провозгласил он не без гордости — на мой взгляд не вполне уместной.  
Его невероятный талант, конечно, выходил за рамки нормальности. Замечательный голос, скрывавшийся в этом дородном теле, неизменно производил на публику впечатление и срывал самые громкие аплодисменты. Ко всеобщему удивлению, мистер Блайт и впрямь имел успех на сцене, и ошеломленного восхищения зрителей ему досталось не меньше. Даже мистер Браунлоу с неохотой должен был признать, что свое дело тот делает хорошо, тем самым проясняя для меня причины своей терпимости к не самым полезным для здоровья привычкам мистера Блайта.  
Мое собственное выступление тем вечером было подпорчено тем, что я едва не спутал судебного пристава со стряпчим. То, что я был близок к ошибке, со стороны заметно не было, но тем не менее я остро сознавал, что нехватка сна и нервное истощение затуманили мне разум настолько, что я и в самом деле колебался целых две секунды, прежде чем вычислить род занятий человека.   
Я растрачивал себя по мелочам, да еще и самым несерьезным образом. Полнейшая бессмысленность этого занятия вкупе с моей неспособностью рассеять окружавшую личность преступника тьму оказывали на мою душу действие самое гнетущее. Что мне было нужно, так это отдых и возможность подумать.  
Собираясь этим и заняться, я немедленно вернулся в свою гримуборную, однако по пути меня перехватил парнишка, которого я уже видел раньше — он отмывал с занавеса кровь метателя ножей.  
— Мистер, вам ботинки почистить? — спросил он жизнерадостным тоном, который плохо вязался с тщедушным, изможденным обликом, который заставлял его казаться старше своих тринадцати лет. — Всего за пенни.  
— Мне это не по карману, — ответил я. — Даже за пенни.  
— Я и за так могу, — упорствовал он. — Вы только фокусу своему меня обучите. Другие все согласные на это были.  
Я собирался как можно вежливее отказаться, как вдруг меня пронзило использованное им прошедшее время.  
— Другие? — переспросил я. — Ты имеешь в виду тех людей, которые умерли?  
— Ну да, — кивнул он. — Вот мистер Крамп меня своим волшебным трюкам собирался научить. Я ему три месяца полировал ботинки, а может даже больше, и хоть бы раз он что мне показал за это.  
— Он отступился от своего обязательства?  
В лице у паренька выразилось замешательство.  
Я перефразировал вопрос.  
— Он не сдержал своего слова?  
— Вот-вот. Точно как и все другие. Но не вы, сэр, вы-то джентльмен из благородных. Что мне для вас сделать, сэр?  
Учитывая участь, постигшую тех, кто до этого пользовался его услугами, предложение было не самым привлекательным. Я сказал ему, что подумаю, добавил его имя в постоянно растущий список подозреваемых и поспешил укрыться в своей комнате.  
Я уже разоблачился до рубашки, как вдруг расслышал скрип старых половиц и тихие шаги по тонким прогибающимся доскам пола. Я, весь подтянувшись и готовый к нападению, резко обернулся и обнаружил вовсе не демона с дубинкой, а миссис Уэббер, Богатыршу из Сток Поджес, стоящую спиной к двери и окидывающую меня взглядом голодной львицы.  
Она, как я заметил, сняла свой напудренный парик, но сценическое платье из переливчатого шелка и зеленого бархата еще не сменила.  
— Миссис Уэббер, чем могу помочь?  
— Вы рано удалились, молодой человек, — промурлыкала она, проводя языком по пухлым красным губам. — Думали, я не замечу?  
Почему она считала это важным, мне было как-то не волне понятно, но она явно на что-то намекала. Я понадеялся, что именно на то, что наконец решит эту головоломку.  
— Вы очень наблюдательны, сударыня.  
Она по-кошачьи улыбнулась. В желтых зубах зияли пропуски.  
— Ведь ты же знал, что я приду, негодник?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [10] Шекспир, «Юлий Цезарь»


	11. Глава десятая

Исход у нашего столкновения был таков: меня пригвоздила к кровати гора мышц и всякой прочей плоти, с боков меня стискивали могучие бедра несокрушимой миссис Уэббер, я же представления не имел, как спастись.  
Вырываться было довольно безнадежно, а на то, чтобы понять, что было у леди на уме, особой смекалки не требовалось. А то, что я не менее пылко намеревался оградить себя от посягательств наиболее безболезненным способом из всех возможных, означало, что в дальнейшем наши стремления друг с другом войдут в противоречие.  
Мне некого было винить, кроме самого себя: такой поворот застал меня врасплох, хотя Мерривейл предупреждал о том, что миссис Уэббер к своей цели движется совершенно неотвратимо. Теперь, на себе испытав ее методы, я вполне способен был понять, почему ей удается добиться своего. Без возможности постоять за себя силой — и неизвестно еще, кто бы вышел из этого столкновения победителем, — мне трудно было найти какие-то пути к избавлению от той недостойной роли, которую мне навязывали.  
Дама, надо сказать, своей добычи не упускала и времени даром не теряла.  
— Ну посмотри на себя, — мурлыкала она, проводя мне кончиками пальцев по ребрам. — Ты же такой худенький. Одна кожа да кости, бедный мой ягненочек. Нужно, чтобы о тебе кто-нибудь заботился.  
— Я вполне способен заботиться о себе сам, — отрезал я. Она чуть процарапала ногтями мне кожу на груди, и у меня перехватило дыхание. — Сударыня, я вынужден сказать нет. Вам в самом деле следует оставить меня в покое.  
Мои возражения были демонстративно пропущены мимо ушей. Вместо того чтобы дать мне свободу, дама обрушилась на меня всей своей тяжестью. Кровать застонала, и я подумал, что мои ребра такого давления наверняка не выдержат. Подумал я и о мистере Крампе и его переломанном теле, и сам себя спросил, не открылась ли мне, часом, истина о том, как он встретил свой прискорбный конец.  
Разделить его судьбу мне, однако, решительно не улыбалось.  
В груди болело, было тяжело дышать. В глазах начинало темнеть, и у меня возникла глупая надежда, что сейчас я потеряю сознание и тем самым счастливо избегу этого жуткого положения.  
Если и так, то избавлению следовало поторопиться. Миссис Уэббер наклонилась ко мне почти вплотную, глаза ее жадно шарили по моему лицу, пока не остановились на том, что больше всего привлекало ее внимание. Отворачиваться было слишком поздно, и ее губы впились в мои как две пиявки. Смешанные ароматы табака и алкоголя, ударившие мне в нос, в сочетании с густым амбре из пота и дешевых духов воздействие производили самое тошнотворное и временно лишили меня способности сопротивляться.  
Когда ко мне вернулась способность связно мыслить, я с ужасом подумал, что вот-вот задохнусь от бесцеремонного напора, с каким эта женщина намеревалась высосать те жалкие остатки воздуха, которые еще оставались в моих легких. В панике я так забился, что наконец сумел выдернуть руки из-под ее коленей и ее отодвинуть.  
— В самом деле, миссис Уэббер, это уже слишком далеко зашло, — задыхаясь, сказал я.  
— А на мой вкус, так не очень-то и далеко, — возразила она, облизывая губы. — Вы играете со мной, мистер Холмс?  
— Да нет же, разумеется, я не играю! — воскликнул я. — Приношу самые глубокие извинения, если создал у вас неверное впечатление, но уверяю — вы серьезно ошибаетесь.  
Жуткое низкое хихиканье заклокотало у нее в горле.  
— Так ты дурно себя вел? Ввел в заблуждение такую честную женщину, как я? А мы ведь знаем, что бывает гадким мальчикам за плохое поведение, а?  
Я боялся даже думать, что она имела в виду, и совершенно точно не хотел это выяснять.  
Где потерпел поражение голос разума, одержит верх сила. Моя внезапная демонстрация этой самой силы застала ее врасплох, словно на данном этапе она не ожидала от меня никакого сопротивления. Едва я столкнул ее на пол, как уже был на ногах и бросился к двери. Рука, сомкнувшаяся на моей лодыжке, прервала мой полет, и я рухнул на четвереньки. Чудовищный вес навалился мне на поясницу, когда сверху рухнула миссис Уэббер. Руки-ноги у меня подкосились, и я распластался на полу.  
— Это было не слишком любезно, — назидательно упрекнула она. — Грубо так играть, мистер Холмс.  
Я вздохнул и бросил борьбу. Положение было безнадежным.  
— Миссис Уэббер, я не хочу играть никак вообще.  
— Ты говоришь так только потому, что скромный юный джентльмен.  
— Нет, всё до единого слова я говорю на полном серьезе.  
Меня резко перевернули на спину. На лице, нависшем надо мной, читалось замешательство.  
— Ты всерьез? Почему?  
— Я мог бы перечислить множество причин, сударыня, но главным образом потому, что вы замужняя женщина, а ваш муж человек ревнивый.  
Она фыркнула.  
— Этому старому грибу на всё плевать, если уж это так тебя волнует. Я могла бы пробежать по улицам Лондона совершенно голой — он бы и глазом не моргнул.  
Мысленный образ, возникший у меня в воображении при этом заявлении, менее всего можно было назвать приятным, и я с некоторым усилием выкинул его из головы.  
— Вы уверены? — заметил я. — У ваших бывших любовников есть нехорошая привычка нечаянно лишаться жизни — здесь, в этом самом театре.  
Она нахмурилась.  
— О чем это ты?  
— Вам ведь наверняка приходило это в голову, миссис Уэббер. Как вы думаете, ваш муж способен на убийство?  
Она откинула голову и захохотала.  
— Он? На убийство? Не смеши меня. Ему по утрам из постели-то выбраться тяжкий труд, какое уж там убийство, да еще из-за меня? Ему на это пороху не хватит. Да и вообще, — добавила она, опять наваливаясь на меня всем своим весом, — что у тебя за интерес такой к этим мертвецам? Нам сказали, это всё были несчастные случаи.  
— А что, если не были?  
Углы рта ее изогнулись в дьявольской улыбке.  
— Тогда нам следует найти наилучшее применение оставшемуся у нас времени, не так ли?  
Ее губы внезапно прижались к моим, лишив меня всякой возможности что-либо сказать. Ничто теперь, кроме чуда, не могло меня спасти от ее навязчивого внимания.  
Я подумал, не найдут ли утром и меня — жалкие, усохшие человеческие останки, еще один несчастный случай в длинном списке злосчастий Хокстонского Ипподрома. На этом бы и кончилась, едва начавшись, карьера мистера Шерлока Холмса, сраженного во цвете лет очередным невероятным вывертом судьбы.  
Спасительная благодать, однако, явилась, и в самом неожиданном виде. Миссис Уэббер как раз рывками распускала шнуровку, которая держала под контролем ее внушительную грудь, когда в дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, в комнату ввалился Мерривейл. Узрев нас обоих на полу, он вытаращил глаза, поспешно извинился и отступил.  
Миссис Уэббер на секунду утратила бдительность, я ухитрился вырваться на свободу и, словно заяц, за которым гонятся собаки, рванулся в коридор, где налетел немедленно на Мерривейла.  
— Прошу прощения, что так вломился, дружище, — сказал он. Его пунцовые щеки горели румянцем смущения. — Я не знал, что вы… ждали гостей.  
— Я не ждал, — задыхаясь, пояснил я. — На меня напали.  
Он поднял брови.  
— Вот и со мной случилось то же самое. Осторожней, вон она идет.  
В дверях возникла миссис Уэббер. Она вонзила в меня взгляд и проворно устремилась в моем направлении. Я толкнул вперед Мерривейла, укрывшись от ее любовных умыслов за его широкой спиной как за последним бастионом.  
Она уперлась руками в бока и окинула нас игривым взором.  
— Ну же, мистер Мерри, к чему эта ревность? Мы с тобой уже повеселились, не стоит жадничать.  
Он сглотнул.  
— Поверьте, миссис Уэббер, у меня в мыслях этого и близко не было. А мой друг — вот он, прошу.  
Он попытался отступить в сторону, но я вцепился ему в плечи мертвой хваткой и сразу же вернул его на место, прямо перед собой.  
— Сударыня, рассудите же здраво, — сказал я. — Вы ведь, разумеется, не могли не заметить, что я совершенно не склонен принять ваше предложение на сегодняшний вечер.  
— Ох, ну какой же ты застенчивый мальчик. Это так мило, просто устоять невозможно. Твой друг поначалу тоже очень стеснялся, правда ведь, мистер Мерри? Но я его умаслила в конце концов.  
Он бросил на меня полный сомнения взгляд.  
— Она умеет убеждать.  
— Я знаю, — пробормотал я.  
— Ну так что, — сказала она, закатывая рукава. — Вы со мной возвращаетесь, мистер Холмс? Настоящий джентльмен никогда не бросит свою даму. Вы ведь знаете, что это очень дурной тон.  
— Она права, — вставил Мерривейл, глубокомысленно кивнув. — И она и в самом деле очень славная, надо только узнать ее поближе.  
— У меня нет ни малейшего желания узнавать ее еще ближе, чем я уже узнал, — отрезал я. — Миссис Уэббер, я предлагаю вам бросить эти бессмысленные поиски приключений и вернуться к мужу!  
Наше препирательство начинало привлекать внимание. Из других гримерок высунулось несколько голов и с интересом прислушивались к нашим дебатам. И что куда тревожнее, теперь я заслышал сонный голос мистера Уэббера, появившегося из-за двери позади меня. Он бросил взгляд на мою расстегнутую рубашку, увидел свою полураздетую жену и застыл. Лицо его помрачнело в плохо скрываемом смятении.  
— Карлотта, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? — спросил он.  
— Как будто тебе есть до этого дело! — отбрила она. — Возвращайся к своей бутылке, пропойца несчастный!  
— На себя посмотрите, сударыня: вешаться на шею мужчине, вдвое вас моложе. Да ты ему в матери годишься!  
Во время этой примечательной перепалки мы с Мерривейлом прижались к стене. Если верно говорят, что «не бывает никогда, чтобы поток любви струился мирно»[11], то Уэбберов явно уже довольно долго швыряло в разные стороны бурным течением.  
Что поразило меня больше всего, так это то, как относительно сдержанно воспринял мистер Уэббер всё случившееся. Открытие, что жена тебе неверна, может оказать на человека воздействие самое разное, и я был убежден, что сейчас он покажет себя во всей красе, и мне на себе придется испытать тяжесть его кулаков. Было очевидно, что поведение жены глубоко его задело — и тем не менее во всем его внушительном облике ощущалась такая покорная усталость, что я был не особо удивлен, когда он наконец отступил в сторону и не стал продолжать пикировку.  
Миссис Уэббер вихрем промчалась мимо, оставив нас троих в положении самом неловком. Что можно было сказать этому человеку? Он был самим воплощением страдающей души, попранной и брошенной на произвол судьбы, потерявши женщину, которую он со всей очевидностью любил.  
Он взглянул на меня и нахмурился.  
— Ну, чего ты ждешь, сынок? Ступай за ней.  
Я почувствовал, как у меня сам собой открывается рот.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Она же тебя хочет. Иначе неприятностей не оберешься.  
— Но я ее не хочу.  
— Почему? Что с ней не так? Она хорошая женщина, любой мужчина гордился бы такой женщиной. Уж я постараюсь, чтобы никто о ней дурного слова не сказал.  
Я потряс головой.  
— Мистер Уэббер, мне кажется, что это вы должны за ней пойти. Вы ведь, по-моему, глубоко привязаны к вашей жене?  
— Я бы всё что угодно для нее сделал, лишь бы она заметила, — с горечью сказал он.  
— Так скажите ей об этом, — предложил я. — Вам не приходило в голову, что она этого просто-напросто не замечает? Возможно, она решила, что ваше отсутствие интереса к ее любовным увлечениям неподдельно. Может быть, она решила, что уже стала вам безразлична.  
Я весь подобрался, ожидая, что сейчас поплачусь за свою дерзость, но тут мистер Уэббер расправил плечи и вытянулся в полный рост. Уже второй раз за вечер он приятно заставал меня врасплох своей неожиданной реакцией.  
— Что ж, может в том, что ты говоришь, и есть правда, — признал он. — Страстная она женщина, Карлотта.  
— О да, — вставил Мерривейл. Улыбка быстро испарилась у него с лица, когда мистер Уэббер бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
— Всё это проклятое место, — продолжил он. — Оно высасывает всё до капли. Мы думали, что Лондон прославит наше имя и наполнит деньгами наш карман, а он принес только страданье нам обоим.  
— Тогда, возможно, вам стоит вернуться в Сток Поджес, — сказал я.  
Он решительно кивнул.  
— У тебя мудрая голова на плечах, юноша. Приглядывай, чтоб в будущем ничего с ней не стряслось.  
Не так уж часто мне перепадает возможность вмешаться в дела сердечные, и тем не менее я явно умудрился каким-то образом помирить эту несчастливую чету. Мистер Уэббер решительно направился по коридору вслед за женой, оставив меня в уверенности, что миссис Уэббер больше никогда не побеспокоит ни меня, ни любого другого члена труппы мужского пола.  
Одна задача была решена, однако другая тут же встала в полный рост. Все мои предположения о том, что это мистер Уэббер — промышляющий на Хокстонском Ипподроме убийца, были разбиты вдребезги.  
— Ну и дела, в голове не укладывается, — поделился наблюдением Мерривейл. — Хотя вы легко отделались. Я думал, он вам сейчас двинет.  
— Да, я тоже так думал.  
— Так он ее все еще любит?  
— Да.  
— И она его любит?  
— Да.  
— А она думала, что он ее не любит, и пыталась его заставить ревновать, а он ей всё спускал с рук, потому что думал, что это делает ее счастливой?  
— Да, Мерривейл! Что в этом такого трудного для понимания?  
— Люди такие странные, — несчастно сказал он. — Особенно женщины. Никогда их не пойму. — Он фыркнул. — Так мистер Уэббер не наш убийца?  
— Нет, — устало сказал я. — Должен признать, что мое мнение о нем было полностью ошибочным.  
— Выходит, вы так ничего и не выяснили о том, кто это может быть? Тогда вы должны остаться здесь.  
Я сделал глубокий вдох в попытке восстановить свое потрепанное самообладание.  
— Если мне придется пробыть в этом дьявольском месте еще хоть немного, я вполне могу поддаться искушению и сам себя убить. И вы, Мерривейл, узнаете об этом первым!  
— Но, дружище, я-то тут при чем? — пятясь, увещевал он. — И не такое бывает.  
— Ну а со мной ничего такого не бывало, пока я не имел несчастья снова с вами повстречаться.  
— Я смотрю, вы еще не в себе, — сказал он, очень поспешно отступая. — Поговорим об этом утром, когда вы отойдете.  
Он удрал, как перепуганная мышь, по пути чуть не сбив с ног Старого Джорджа, шаркавшего по коридору. Пожилой смотритель только улыбнулся, когда тот пролетел мимо, и продолжил ковылять ко мне. Через одну руку у него было перекинуто несколько потрепанных одеял, в другой он держал старую оловянную кружку.  
— Я только что видел, как мистер и миссис Уэббер отправились домой вместе, впервые за бог знает какое время, — сказал он, заговорщицки мне подмигнув. — Он объявил, что больше они здесь выступать не будут, и еще что-то упоминал про возвращение в Сток Пождес. Уж не вы ли приложили к этому руку, а, мистер Холмс?  
Он пристально на меня смотрел. Вид у меня был растерзанный: волосы всклокочены, на рубашке, которую страстно распахнула миссис Уэббер, не хватает половины пуговиц.  
— Иголка с ниткой были бы тут в самый раз, — с легкой усмешкой заметил он. — Сегодня опять здесь будете ночевать?  
— Когда других вариантов крыши над головой нет, выбирать не приходится, — признал я.  
— Ну тогда вот, я одеяла принес, чтобы не так холодно было, — сказал он, отдавая мне весь ворох. — И еще вот кружка горячего молока, чтобы крепче спалось. Оно сегодня будет в самый раз. Говорят, ночью опять снег пойдет.  
Я поблагодарил его, и он ушел, пожелав мне спокойной ночи. Я вернулся к себе в комнату, закрыл дверь и просунул в ручку стул, дабы предотвратить любые дальнейшие вторжения.  
Следующие полчаса я провел в попытках пришить на место оторванные пуговицы, но, не справившись и с половиной намеченного, почувствовал, что перед глазами всё плывет, так что невозможно попасть ниткой в игольное ушко. Молоко оказалось прекрасным снотворным, и я, всё бросив, натянул на себя одеяла и вскоре провалился в сон.  
Однако же мой отдых не продлился столько, сколько мне хотелось, и несколько часов спустя я пробудился от сна без сновидений со странным впечатлением, что что-то неладно. Мой одурманенный сном рассудок еще не пришел в себя, и я не мыслил ясно, но уже ощутил в воздухе какой-то странный запах. Сладковатый тошнотворный душок, словно от пригоревшей свинины, заполз под мою дверь и разлился по комнате, оставив во рту неприятный привкус.  
Карманные часы показали начало пятого — слишком рано, чтобы кто-то из членов труппы вернулся в театр. У меня смутно промелькнула мысль, не было ли это каким-нибудь мучительным сном: может, у меня так подвело пустой желудок, что это навеяло запахи готовящейся пищи, тогда как на самом деле никакой едой и не пахло. Что бы там ни было, у меня, похоже, не было другого выбора, кроме как проверить.  
Я набросил пальто, вытащил стул из ручки двери и вышел в коридор. Снаружи запах был тяжелым, даже едким, и мне пришлось закрыть нос платком. Неверное пламя свечи бросало жуткие дрожащие блики на грязные обшарпанные стены и плавающий в воздухе дым, но света вполне хватало, чтобы ни на что не натыкаться и идти туда, где вонь была сильнее всего.  
Тонкие струйки дыма выползали из-под двери гримёрки мистера Огастеса Блайта — огнеглотателя, которого я повстречал накануне вечером. Круглая дверная ручка была горячей на ощупь и обожгла мне пальцы, когда я попытался ее повернуть. Я, одолеваемый гадким предчувствием, обернул ручку платком и толкнул дверь.  
Лицо мне обдало порывом дыма и жара, в нос ударил отвратительный запах горелой плоти. Глаза мои привыкли к полутьме, и я увидел, как дотлевает то, что осталось от человека, который называл себя Пиромантом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11] Вошедшая в пословицу цитата из Шекспира («Сон в летнюю ночь»).


	12. Глава одиннадцатая

— Ну вот мы и встретились снова, молодой человек.  
Знакомый голос вывел меня из оцепенения, и я бросил взгляд на дверь, где стоял непредставительный инспектор Лестрейд. Я ждал этого уже около часа, поскольку предыдущее его участие в деле о смерти мистера Янга означало, что и к расследованию еще одной смерти на Хокстонском Ипподроме он тоже неизбежно будет привлечен.  
О причине его задержки со всей очевидностью свидетельствовало то, с какой тщательностью он был одет в столь ранний час; он даже завтрак с собой успел прихватить, не вполне уместно выбрав для него несколько ломтиков жирного бекона, зажатых между двумя толстыми кусками белого хлеба. Всё это не сулило мне ничего хорошего. Лестрейд никуда не торопился, потому что знал наверняка: преступник никуда не денется. Похоже, что он, как и все остальные, уже решил для себя вопрос о моей виновности.  
На мою беду, сержант хокстонского отделения полиции, которому я сообщил о смерти, горячо придерживался того мнения, что первый, кто окажется на месте преступления, вероятнее всего и будет его виновником. Он отослал констебля дать ход делу, а потом защелкнул на мне наручники и отправился со мной обратно в театр, чтобы выслушать мои объяснения на месте. Ужаснувшись увиденному, он запер меня в комнате вместе с останками несчастного мистера Блайта, и с тех пор я там и вынужден был сидеть.  
Теперь Лестрейд был здесь, и я питал надежду, что меня заберут из этого места смерти в Скотланд Ярд, хотя бы только для того, чтобы избавиться от вынужденной близости со зловонием горелого жира и скорбным свидетельством ужасного конца. Меня, правда, рядом с покойниками не охватывает ни суеверного трепета, ни какого другого страха; даже самый легковерный человек наверняка не зайдет за определенную грань при оценке того, какой вред живым могут причинить череп, рука, на которой всё еще оставался рукав рубашки, и нога в обугленном ботинке. Да и способность смотреть на место преступления трезвым взглядом всегда на пользу подозреваемому, не в последнюю очередь потому, что при виде грязного убийства люди склонны делать скоропалительные выводы.  
Лестрейд же, в свою очередь, совсем не торопился поскорей уйти. Он стоял в дверях, неспешно откусывал от своего бутерброда, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой пережевывая каждый кусок, и обозревал картину перед ним. Взгляд его неотвратимо вернулся ко мне.  
— Не хотите рассказать, что тут произошло? — сказал он.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Представления не имею, инспектор.  
— Ну да, ни в чем не повинный свидетель. — Он откусил еще кусок и предался размышлениям о моем затруднительном положении. — Надеюсь, вы не будете против, молодой человек, если я замечу, что это уже второй покойник, которого вы нашли. Два покойника за два дня. Кое-кто мог бы сказать, что для совпадения это чересчур.  
— Я бы тоже так сказал, инспектор.  
Глаза его сверкнули.  
— А, так значит, вы признаете свою вину. Вот и правильно. Всегда лучше покаяться чистосердечно. Это всё браслеты, есть у них такое свойство. Ничто так не вдохновляет на исповедь, как ощущение холодного металла на запястьях.  
— К его смерти я не имею никакого отношения, — возразил я. — Я его именно в таком виде и нашел.  
Лестрейд оглядел останки.  
— И как же вы это объясните, мистер Холмс?  
Этот вопрос занимал меня уже несколько часов. Это была, во многих отношениях, одна из самых необычных смертей, с которыми я сталкивался за все время своей работы. Мистер Блайт был буквально испепелен: поглотившее его пламя было настолько жарким, что уничтожило и плоть, и кости, оставив лишь горстку праха. Его туловище, одна рука, бедра и верхняя часть обеих ног исчезли полностью; когда я вошел, то немногое, что оставалось от незадачливого джентльмена, а именно предплечье и кость голени, еще тлели.  
Жар был настолько велик, что череп сжался вдвое против своего обычного размера, но вот что любопытно: огонь не распространился далее нескольких дюймов от непосредственной близости тела мистера Блайта. От мягкого кресла, в котором он сидел, остался только обугленный остов и несколько пружин, но заваленная его сценическими костюмами кровать, на которой я и сидел, и гримерный столик остались нетронутыми. Даже книга, которую он читал, «Холодный дом» Диккенса, зажатая в пальцах оставшейся целой руки, которая лежала на полу возле кресла, была в полной сохранности.  
У меня не было этому никакого объяснения — если не считать сильного подозрения, отчего именно вспыхнуло пламя. Мне было ясно также, что огонь или вспыхнул очень быстро, возникнув всего за несколько минут до того, как меня разбудил запах, или же медленно тлел большую часть ночи, мало-помалу поглощая бедолагу. В любом случае, и этим, и замкнутостью пожара в одном небольшом помещении объяснялось относительное малое количество дыма, что меня и спасло, не дав задохнуться. И я по-прежнему не знал, была ли то счастливая случайность, или кто-то хотел оставить меня в живых.  
— Мне сказали, что этот мистер Огастес Блайт был огнеглотателем по прозвищу Пиромант, — сказал Лестред. — Похоже, имечко у него было вполне подходящее.  
Он хихикнул, но я не нашел ничего смешного в его неостроумной попытке пошутить.  
— Здесь человек умер, инспектор, — холодно заметил я.  
— Да, и посмотрите-ка, кто нашел его первым, — парировал он. — Я все еще жду объяснения, мистер Холмс.  
Я устало вздохнул.  
— Я спал…  
— Опять здесь? Значит, все еще не заплатили вашей домовладелице?  
Я хмуро на него взглянул.  
— Еще нет, но заплачу.  
— О, я бы об этом не волновался, — с уверенностью заявил он. — Мы вас обеспечим подходящим жильем до конца ваших дней за счет Ее Величества, в Ньюгейтской тюрьме. Оплата совершенно ничтожна, и всё, что надо будет сделать, чтобы съехать — совсем недолго прогуляться к виселице.  
— Инспектор! — закипая, сказал я и поднялся. — Вы намерены обвинить меня в убийстве этого человека?  
— Именно что намерен, мистер Холмс, именно.  
— Какие у вас доказательства того, что он был убит?  
Глаза у инспектора расширились, и он надтреснуто засмеялся.  
— Вы что же, мне пытаетесь сказать, что это был несчастный случай? И это после того, как вы самым решительным образом настаивали в прошлый раз, что мистер Янг не ударял себя в глаз ножом? Или вы и об этом тоже передумали?  
— Нет, — сказал я, — но сдается мне, что вы об этом преступлении уже заранее составили себе мнение, а у меня нет ни малейшего желания быть у вас главным подозреваемым.  
— Вы у меня не главный подозреваемый, — возразил Лестрейд с полным основанием — слишком полным, на мой вкус. — Вообще-то говоря, вы у меня единственный подозреваемый. Мистер Шерлок Холмс, вы арестованы за преднамеренное убийство ми…  
— Как я это сделал? — оборвал его я. — Как я убил мистера Блайта?  
— Что?  
— Если он убит, инспектор, то полицейский суд будет хотеть знать, как.  
Лестрейд фыркнул и окинул тело неуверенным взглядом.  
— Вы его подожгли.  
— А он там, значит, сидел и позволял мне его поджигать?  
— Ну ладно, хорошо, сначала вы его ударили по голове.  
Я махнул своими скованными руками на череп.  
— Нет никаких следов травмы.  
— Значит, вы ткнули его чем-то острым.  
— Докажите.  
Лестрейд укоризненно нахмурился.  
— Ну и как же я это сделаю, мистер Холмс, когда вы сами видите, что мистер Блайт… в общем, мягких тканей у этого джентльмена больше нет. В некотором роде.  
— Тогда и дела вы завести не можете, — заявил я. — Всё, что вы и в самом деле можете сказать — это то, что тело этого джентльмена было уничтожено огнем. Умер ли он до того или от того, что загорелся — вопрос, на который вы ответа дать не можете. А потому и в убийстве меня обвинять вы не можете. А если и обвините, вас поднимет на смех полицейский суд, и время вашего пребывания в должности инспектора окажется самым коротким за всю историю Столичной полиции!  
Лестрейд, казалось, пребывал в замешательстве, и я не собирался помогать ему искать веские основания моей причастности к убийству мистера Блайта.  
— И что же тут тогда было? — сухо спросил он.  
— Гнев Божий, — раздался голос полисмена у него из-за плеча.  
Здоровяк-констебль, которого поставили за дверью для предотвращения моего побега, с интересом прислушивался к нашей беседе и теперь рискнул изложить свои соображения.  
— Яснее ясного, — продолжил он. — Откуда ни возьмись вдруг молния ударила. Хрясь! И он покойник.  
— Констебль, вы это серьезно? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, сардонически изгибая брови. — Или решили мне повесить на уши средневековую лапшу? Вы о спичках-то слыхали, я надеюсь? Огонь ведь не из пальца на самом деле появляется.  
Констебль покраснел.  
— Да я же так, просто подумал, сэр. А как еще вы объясните, что в комнате-то не сгорело больше ничего? Или оно так, или это самовозгорание.  
— Самовозгорание? — эхом отозвался инспектор. — Вы совсем распрощались со здравым смыслом, любезный?  
— Нет, сэр. Это дело известное, про него и писали много. Вы позволите, сэр?  
Лестрейд отступил в сторону, и констебль зашел в комнату. Поколебавшись и весь скривившись, он наклонился и вытащил из хватки мертвых пальцев книгу. После этого быстро отступил назад, где стояли мы. Он полистал страницы, бегло их просматривая, наконец нашел то, что искал, и протянул томик нам.  
— Это что? — брезгливо спросил Лестрейд.  
— Это Диккенс, сэр, «Холодный дом», — сказал констебль. — Тут в книге есть один тип, Крук, так он сгорел, прямо точь-в-точь как мистер Блайт, сэр.  
— Пламя, «вызванное самими гнилостными соками порочного тела, и только ими», — прочитал Лестрейд слух. — Что это еще за чушь? Вы мне хотите сказать, что этот джентльмен вспыхнул просто так, сам по себе?  
— Ну, если уж так у Диккенса написано, то сомневаться не приходится, — сказал я.  
— Даже и не начинайте! — воскликнул Лестрейд, потрясая воздетым пальцем. — Хватит с меня уже вас на сегодня.  
— Тогда давайте я вам помогу, инспектор, и немного расскажу о жертве. Он был самонадеян, небрежен, усеян блохами и часто наведывался в опиумные притоны Лаймхауса.  
— Так вы его всё-таки знали?  
— Нет. Всё это я узнал прошлым вечером. Ах да, и еще он везде носил с собой в кармане брюк маленькую бутылочку с желтым фосфором.  
— Что-что он с собой носил? — Лестрейд сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Не то ли это вещество, из которого раньше спички делали? Они еще частенько загорались сами по себе. А назывались, кажется, «Люцифер»?  
— Именно, инспектор. Если вы заглянете под кресло, то найдете массу стеклянных осколков. Это, как я подозреваю, то, что осталось от бутылки, когда она треснула от жара.  
— Так значит, это всё-таки был несчастный случай. Подумать только.  
Я не стал его разубеждать. Если он не мог увидеть сам, что крышка лежала отдельно от горлышка бутылки, и придти к очевидному умозаключению, то я не собирался его просвещать и тем самым направлять на себя обвиняющий перст. Так как мне еще не встречался огонь, способный заставить крышки отвинчиваться сами по себе, единственное, что я мог заключить — это что кто-то ее открутил.  
В голове у меня возникла неприглядная картина: кто-то входит в комнату, выливает горючую смесь на мистера Блайта и оставляет его встречать свою незавидную участь, когда жидкость испарится и фосфор вступит в контакт с воздухом. Я надеялся, что у убийцы хватило хотя бы сострадания на то, чтобы оглушить мистера Блайта как следует; думать о том, как он приходит в себя и понимает, что горит, было не очень-то приятно.  
— Снимите-ка наручники с этого джентльмена, — выдал Лейстред указания констеблю. — Даже не представляю, как буду объяснять это коронеру, или какое заключение он выдаст. Смерть в результате несчастного случая, надо думать.  
— Если только ваш предполагаемый убийца не ощутит потребности признаться, — сказал я.  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
— Да, это куда как облегчило бы мне жизнь.  
Он уставился на меня с надеждой, словно одним лишь страстным мысленным усилием мог вытрясти из меня признание. Я ответил ему не менее пристальным взглядом, и он в конце концов вынужден был отвести глаза обратно к останкам мистера Блайта.  
— Скверный способ умереть, — сказал Лестрейд, эхом повторяя мои мысли. — Даже если это был несчастный случай, всё равно непонятно, почему он не попытался сбить пламя.  
— Возможно, он спал и задохнулся раньше, чем огонь разгорелся.  
Инспектора передернуло.  
— Надеюсь, что так, и он не мучился, бедолага. Жаль, что вы так крепко спите, мистер Холмс. Может, вы могли бы его спасти, ваша комната совсем недалеко.  
— Да, я тоже об этом думал, инспектор, — сказал я, растирая запястья. — И это тоже странно, потому что обычно я просыпаюсь при малейшем шорохе.  
— Вам, считайте, повезло, что вы вообще проснулись. Здесь, упаси господи, всё могло загореться, с вами вместе. Какое-то доброе провидение вас оберегает, мистер Холмс.  
— Без сомнения, — улыбнулся я. — Однако я…  
Замечательная это вещь — озарение. Никогда не угадаешь, какую оно примет форму или когда явится в блеске своего сияния, но воздействие его всегда одинаково. Воспользовавшись таким сомнительным проводником, как инспектор Лестрейд, оно обрушилось на меня с такой силой, что я на мгновение утратил дар речи. Я видел всё теперь настолько ясно, что не мог поверить, что был настолько слеп.  
— Инспектор, вы гений, — пробормотал я.  
— Вы это что же, покуражиться решили, молодой человек? — сказал он, в негодовании выпячивая грудь. — Потому что если так…  
— Ни в коем случае. Вообще-то, думаю, я могу помочь вам с расследованием. Я знаю, кто убийца!


	13. Глава двенадцатая

Пообещав поделиться с Лестрейдом тем, что знаю, после того как кое-что расспрошу, я с облегчением покинул гримуборную покойного мистера Блайта и вновь оказался в обществе своих товарищей по сцене.  
Весть о трагедии уже разнеслась, и у служебного входа возникла небольшая свалка, страсти в которой распаляли в основном танцовщицы. Эдвин лаем вносил свою собачью лепту в потасовку, а его хозяин, мистер Салташ, бродил от одного к другому, спрашивая, знает ли кто-нибудь, что происходит.  
Как и всегда, директор театра, мистер Браунлоу, пытался привнеси в хаос порядок, заверяя, что произошел еще один несчастный случай, а между тем его подчиненный, мистер Хакстейбл, нашел новый способ усмирения негодующих путем обдавания их перегаром. Для полноты картины не хватало только Мерривейла, который, надо полагать, в столь ранний час пребывал в постели, завернувшись в одеяло.  
Я обошел толпу и натолкнулся на Этель Партридж, честолюбиво прозывавшуюся Кемденским Соловьем, которая, казалось, была менее других в труппе обеспокоена новостями.  
— Ну и кто там на сей раз? — полюбопытствовала она.  
— Мистер Блайт. Он…  
— Сгорел? И почему я не удивлена.  
— А вы не удивлены?  
Она усмехнулась.  
— Всего лишь еще один несчастный случай. Со временем к ним привыкаешь. Да и всё равно ведь шоу должно продолжаться.  
Я подивился такому присутствию духа перед лицом смерти или, скорее, столь искушенно-умуренным к ней отношением. Она отошла в сторонку, чтобы еще раз пробежаться по своему репертуару перед дневным спектаклем. Я обнаружил, что странным образом соблазнен остаться и послушать, как она собирается исполнить «Где нектар сосет пчела», но ко мне взывали долг и мои подозрения. Я пробирался сквозь толпу, пока не оказался зажат между стеной и девушкой-танцовщицей. К счастью, она была слишком взбудоражена, чтобы извлечь выгоду из такого злополучного для меня положения, и я смог извернуться и выбраться.  
Незапертая дверь снабдила меня средством к спасению, и я проскользнул в гостеприимную каморку Старого Джорджа. Давка осталась позади, и я вздохнул с облегчением. За спиной у меня раздавалось позвякивание чашек и свист кипящего чайника.  
— Чайку, мистер Холмс? — спросил Джордж.  
— Если он похож на молоко, которое вы принесли мне вчера вечером, то нет, — ответил я, оборачиваясь к нему. — Что в нем было? Естественнее всего предположить, что лауданум.  
Чашка с глухим стуком упала на пол. Ручка откололась и, закрутившись, покатилась по голым доскам, пока не замерла у моих ног. Джордж долго стоял, замерев с чайником в руке, потом наконец его поставил и устало опустился на стул, явственно передумав что-то отрицать.  
— Так я и знал, что хлопот с вами не оберешься, — сказал он, запустив руку в седые волосы. — Как вас увидел, так сразу же и понял.  
— Зачем, Джордж?  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы поймете, мистер Холмс.  
— Вот и проверим, — сказал я, подтягивая к себе стул и садясь напротив. — Всё началось с Летунов Мэтлоков, я полагаю.  
Старик мрачно улыбнулся.  
— Младший напоминал мне самого себя в юности. Ей-богу, у него здорово получалось. Ему нравилось то, что он делал, это было видно. Пока не побываешь на трапеции, пока не прочувствуешь — этого не понять. Это мгновение, когда еще неясно, обошлось всё или сорвалось, и сердце обрывается в груди, и кажется, что не вздохнуть. Это так похоже на полет, мистер Холмс. Больше всего похоже из того, что человеку суждено изведать. Младший Мэтлок… Он это понимал. Вот потому я за ним и присматривал. Учил всему, что сам знал.  
— А потом произошла та история с танцовщицей.  
Джордж кивнул.  
— Сами знаете, каково оно тут, за кулисами. Ничего не попишешь. Но он был жестоким, мистер Холмс, жестоким и испорченным. Мэвис была хорошей девушкой, и он сказал, что женится на ней. Я слышал их той ночью, когда она сказала ему, что в тягости, а он над ней лишь посмеялся. Самыми последними словами называл ее из тех, что мужчина может женщину назвать. Он убил ее, мистер Холмс, убил так же верно, как если б утопил своими руками. И это ни капли его не заботило, он сказал, что он тут ни при чем. Полиция заявила, что это самоубийство и убралась восвояси. И где ж тут справедливость? Кто заступился за Мэвис и ее нерожденного малыша?  
— И потому вы взяли это дело в свои руки?  
— Он как-то вечером тренировался на трапеции. Я сказал ему, что это неправильно — то, как он поступил — а он лишь посмеялся надо мной, в точности так же, как над ней. Сказал, что я старый дурак и жалкий калека. Я ушел тогда и был так зол. Я думал, ему стоит преподать урок. Вот и отцепил угол сетки. Он ведь в конце выступления всегда падал, просто чтобы публику попугать. Вот он и упал тем вечером, и никакая сетка его не спасла.  
В глазах его, пока он говорил, вспыхнуло былое пламя, тот же гнев, который направлял его той ночью.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы он умер, — продолжал Джордж. — Я хотел, чтобы он знал, каково это — чувствовать, как ломаются ноги, осознавать, что жизнь твоя кончена. Я хотел, чтобы он знал, каково это — остаться до конца своих дней с этим ни на что не годным телом, быть таким слабым, и беспомощным, и испуганным, как была бедняжка Мэвис.  
Он затих и устремил долгий взгляд на свои руки.  
— Но он умер. Я слышал, как хрустнула его шея, словно сухой сук. Я думал, меня арестуют, но тут пришел тот толстяк полицейский и сказал, что это был несчастный случай, и на этом всё и кончилось.  
— За исключением того, что ничего не кончилось, — заметил я. — Всё только начиналось.  
— О, потом всё стало гораздо проще, уж можешь мне поверить. Все они были мерзавцами. Они творили зло, и никто им не препятствовал. Вот я этим и занялся. Попрыгунчика Джека Прайса я застукал, когда он обшаривал карманы пальто у девушек. Он и у слепого бы украл, этот подлец.  
— Вы перерезали ему горло.  
— Опоил для начала лаудаумом, отволок на сцену и там уж с ним разобрался.  
— Кардински, эскапологист?  
— Он был хорош собой и это знал. Он взял себе в обычай подкарауливать девушек у служебного входа, приглашать их к себе в гримерку и злоупотреблять их доверием. Неправильно это было, так с ними обходиться. Так что однажды ночью, когда он собирался репетировать свой новый номер с крабами и запертым ящиком, я забрал его ключ. Он заперся и не смог выбраться.  
— Удивительного Электрического Человека тоже вы? А он что сделал?  
— Он пришел однажды поздно вечером весь в крови. Однако не в своей. Я нашел того несчастного на ступеньках служебного входа. У него были выбиты передние зубы и сломан нос. Полиции это было безразлично, потому что никаких свидетелей не было. Однажды ночью я в его комнате привернул на полную газовый рожок, а после сделал ему ожоги на руках и ногах, как если б туда молния попала. Все решили, что он погиб по собственной неосторожности.  
— Потом настала очередь фокусника, мистера Крампа.  
— Вечно ему нужны были деньги, этому проходимцу. Я слышал, как он шантажирует мистера Браунлоу этими его интрижками. У него духу не хватало дать Крампу отпор, и тот бессовестно прикарманивал заработанные нами денежки. Его необходимо было остановить, мистер Холмс. Как-то вечером я ему сказал, что хочу с ним поговорить после того, как все уйдут домой. И он заявился на сцену, расхаживал там по ней, надутый и самодовольный, как петух. Я поджидал его наверху, с металлическим брусом. Брус упал на него и переломал ему все кости. Я оттащил его обратно в гримерку и обмотал вокруг него эту змею.  
— Вот тут вы и допустили ошибку, — сказал я. — Питоны не ломают ребра своим жертвам.  
Джордж фыркнул.  
— Ну и кто же это знает?  
— Мерривейл. Он забеспокоился и попросил меня расследовать эти смерти. Он опасался за свою собственную жизнь, но ему ведь ничего не грозило, не так ли? Вы мне так и сказали вчера днем, когда пригласили к себе. «Такой талант заслуживает лучшего», — сказали вы. Мне стоило понять еще тогда.  
— У всех остальных не было никакого таланта. В них не было любви к тому искусству, которым они занимались. А это искусство, мистер Холмс, уж можете не сомневаться. Ну да, его не повесишь где-нибудь в Национальной Галерее, но нужно мастерство, чтоб развлекать людей. Или оно у тебя есть, или его нет. Если нет — старайся.  
— Как мистер Салташ и его собака?  
— Он старый человек. Нет в нем ничего дурного. Если бы не мистер Браунлоу, он бы сейчас был в работном доме. Как и я, если уж на то пошло.  
— У вас нет никого из близких, чтобы вам помочь?  
Джордж покачал головой.  
— Все, кто мне нужен — здесь. Как и в любой семье, когда кому-то плохо, нельзя остаться в стороне. Вот как с бедной миссис Янг. Я каждый вечер слушал, как она плачет; и каждый вечер у меня сердце кровью обливалось. Муженек ее был сущий изувер. Бил ее так, что и синяки-то были черными, но по лицу ни разу не задел — оно и понятно, всё ведь видно на лице, а он трусливым был подонком.  
Он выпрямился и с вызовом вскинул подбородок.  
— Это нужно было сделать. Я об этом не жалею ни секунды. Я ударил его по голове и вогнал ему нож прямо в глаз. Мне только жаль, что вас в этом заподозрили, мистер Холмс. Если бы я знал, что вы здесь ночевали, я бы всё устроил по-другому.  
— Вчера вечером вы знали, что я здесь. Вы и меня убить хотели, Джордж?  
На лице его отразилось замешательство.  
— Нет, сынок, ну что ты, нет. Я не хотел, чтоб ты в это мешался, вот и всё.  
— И почему же должен был умереть мистер Блайт?  
— Вечно он шатался по своим притонам во время выступления. И молодежь он подбивал на это, хотел, чтобы они с ним разделили его гнусную привычку, тащил их в пропасть за собой. А вчера вечером он заявился и назвал нашу публику «швалью» — и это тех, кто честно деньги свои отдавал за то, чтобы развеяться. Нет, он был бессовестной свиньей.  
— И потому вы облили его раствором желтого фосфора и оставили умирать?  
Джордж кивнул.  
— Он уже спал мертвым сном, когда я его нашел. Я подлил ему в чай лауданума — из того, что брал себе когда-то, от болей. Мне надо было, чтоб ты тоже спал, сынок, и не пошел выяснять, что случилось, когда почуял дым. Я раньше уже видел, как человек вот так сгорел, и огонь дальше не пошел, так что ни тебе, ни театру ничего не грозило.  
При мысли о том, как умер этот человек, меня заполнил ужас, и я не смог сдержать дрожи, которая волной прошла у меня по спинному хребту.  
— Как ты узнал, что это я? — спросил Джордж.  
— Молоко, — ответил я. — Я обычно сплю очень чутко. Этой ночью я спал самым крепким сном за много лет. Инспектор Лестрейд напомнил мне, насколько это необычно для меня — так хорошо спать, и всё внезапно встало на свои места.  
— Может, это случайно так совпало.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Убийца должен был быть кем-то, кто хорошо знает театр и то, что творится за кулисами. Вы часто здесь сидите с приоткрытой дверью — я помню, как вы явились в нужную минуту, когда миссис Уэббер тут неподалеку вчера запустила в меня свои когти. Вы нас слышали, конечно. Далее — то, как убийства были совершены. Мистеру Янгу удар был нанесен сзади. Чье присутствие не вызвало бы у него подозрений в случае, если к нему подошли со спины? Конечно же, того, кто выглядит старым и немощным. Но ведь этого о вас не скажешь, Джордж, не так ли?  
Я махнул на старую театральную афишу.  
— Вы мне рассказали о том, как выступали на канате и трапеции, потом как работали на железной дороге, и я не собрал эти кусочки воедино. Чтобы оттащить труп со сцены вниз или воткнуть нож человеку в череп, нужно обладать редкостной физической силой — и силой того же рода, какая требуется от акробата, раскачивающегося на трапеции и выполняющего различные кульбиты в воздухе. Я дал ввести себя в заблуждение, как и все остальные. Мы все называли вас Старым Джорджем. Но старый не значит слабый.  
Джордж сделал глубокий вдох, а потом длинно и устало выдохнул.  
— И что вы теперь будете делать, мистер Холмс?  
— Вы убили семь человек. Такое нельзя оставить безнаказанным.  
Он раскурил свою трубку и пристально глянул на меня сквозь завесу голубовато-серого дыма.  
— Тогда почему же ты все еще здесь? Разве ты не должен был уже сорваться к этому своему инспектору, а я взят под арест?  
Я далеко не сразу нашел на это ответ. Он был, конечно, прав; я, честно говоря, был не вполне уверен, почему не изложил свои подозрения первым делом Лестрейду. Что-то держало меня за руку, и я сам себе не признавался, что это было.  
— Ну, так что же, мистер Холмс? — поторопил он.  
В конечном счете, правда соскользнула у меня с языка гораздо легче, чем должна бы.  
— Потому что вас повесят, Джордж.  
Он глубокомысленно пыхнул своей трубкой.  
— Жизнь моя закончилась давным-давно, сынок, в тот день, когда я упал и остался калекой. С тех пор я только заполняю чем-то оставшиеся дни. Смерть всего лишь формальность.  
— Вам не страшно?  
— Не настолько, чтобы это помешало мне сделать то, что — я уверен — было правильно. Так вот и тебе следует поступать, молодой человек. Пока ты жив, ничему не давай себя остановить, если сделать что-то велит тебе долг. Не скажу, что это легко, но придется тебе стать твердым, здесь внутри, — сказал он, ударив себя в грудь. — Как только дашь слабину и будешь принимать решения, поддавшись сиюминутной слабости, — пиши пропало. Кто-то должен постоять за тех, кто сам этого сделать не может. Как уж там говорится… «Кровь разожгите, напрягите мышцы».  
— «Свой нрав прикройте бешенства личиной», — закончил я. — Шекспир, Генрих Пятый.  
— Он самый, — одобрительно подтвердил Джордж. — Не забыть мне нашего толстяка-актера, который знал каждую строчку во всех пьесах, которые понаписал Шекспир. Я тогда только начинал. По каждому поводу он что-нибудь мог из Шекспира вставить, вот всегда. И он каждый вечер перед каждым вступленьем вечно говорил одно и то же: «Стоите, вижу, вы, как своры гончих, мальчики мои, на травлю рвущиеся. Начнем игру!»[12] — Он усмехнулся сам себе. — Как сейчас его вижу: стоит за кулисами и это говорит. Эх, славные были времена, и люди были славные.  
Он медленно перевел на меня взгляд.  
— А теперь давай, ступай отсюда, — отрезал он. — Только помни, что я сказал. Иди, найди этого своего инспектора и расскажи ему всё, что знаешь. А за меня не беспокойся. Я и сам о себе могу позаботиться.  
С тяжелым сердцем покинул я эту закоптелую комнатушку, пропитавшуюся ароматами табака и чая. Удовлетворение, которое я должен бы был испытывать, передавая в руки правосудия убийцу семерых человек, никак меня не настигало. Я не мог смотреть сквозь пальцы на то, что он сделал, но в глубине души я его понимал. Эта искра сострадания никак не давала мне покоя. Это было иррационально и неуместно в той истории, которую я только что услышал.  
Я стоял там, посреди своих товарищей по сцене, и сквозь бессвязный гул их разговоров вслушивался в голос разума. Джордж сделал то, что считал правильным; и я должен поступить так же. Никто не может ставить себя выше закона, в особенности когда кто-то сам решает, кого казнить, а кого миловать. Погибло семь человек. Их жестоко убили. Если и были еще какие-то сомнения, то мысли о тех телах, что я видел, мне хватило, чтобы избавиться от колебаний. Убийца должен отвечать за свои преступления. Я не стал больше терять время даром и отправился искать Лестрейда.  
Он все еще был в гримуборной мистера Блайта, отдавал распоряжения тем, кто убирал останки. Моего краткого рассказа о том, что я знал, хватило лишь на то, чтобы Лестрейд и констебль открыли от изумления рты, а потом неудержимо расхохотались. Весть о том, что я получил признание, изрядно поумерила их веселье и привела в чувство; затейные теории — это одно, а признание вины — совсем другое.  
Едва мы вышли в коридор, как откуда-то сверху донесся пронзительный крик. Мы бросились бегом. Крик раздался снова, и на него вместе с нами спешили к сцене и все остальные. Кричавшей оказалась Этель Партридж. Она стояла на сцене, прижав руки к лицу, и глаза ее были устремлены куда-то ввысь.  
— Вон там! — голосила она. — Вон он! Остановите его! Он же упадет!  
Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы убедиться в ее оправданности ее подозрений. Вверху на платформе стоял Джордж, взявшись руками за перекладину трапеции. Лицо у него было спокойным и невозмутимым, и только глаза выдавали напряженную сосредоточенность, необходимую для того, что он собирался сделать.  
— Что этот старый дурак там задумал? — требовал выяснить Лестрейд. — Спускайтесь оттуда, сэр! Сейчас же, слышите вы?!  
Джордж ничего не ответил. Лестрейд хотел было полезть к нему по лестнице, но я схватил его за руку и удержал.  
— Да вы что тут, черт возьми, в игрушки играете? — гневно воскликнул инспектор. — Если он сбежит, мистер Холмс, я вас арестую за вмешательство в официальное полицейское расследование!  
— Он не собирается бежать, — сказал я. — По крайней мере не так, как вы думаете. Он хочет еще раз взлететь.  
— Что-что он хочет?  
— Смотрите!  
Лестрейд проследил взглядом за моим указующим пальцем. Джордж оттолкнулся от края платформы и начал раскачиваться. Всё быстрее и быстрее, набирая скорость и размах, заставляя свое искалеченное тело вспомнить навыки юности. Он ничего не забыл, но если дух его был крепок, то плоть немощна. Мне было видно, что хватка его слабеет, а руки начинают соскальзывать. И думаю, что я увидел, как он встретился со мной глазами и улыбнулся. А потом он упал.  
Я схватил Лестрейда в охапку и с такой силой его дернул, что мы оба растянулись на полу. Тело с тошнотворным хрустом рухнуло на то самое место, где за секунду до того стоял инспектор. Что-то мокрое плеснулось мне в лицо. Я дотронулся до щеки и стер с нее брызги крови и мозгов.  
Девушки подняли крик, меня подхватили под руки и помогли подняться. Всех их заботило только то, что происходило здесь и сейчас, я же думал о будущем. На Хокстонском Ипподроме не будет больше убийств, похожих на несчастные случаи. Правосудие свершилось, хотя я сомневался, что Лестрейд одобрит то, как именно оно свершилось. В любом случае, как и сказал Джордж, смерть была всего лишь формальностью. Он предстанет теперь перед высшим судом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12] Слегка видоизмененная цитата из «Генриха Пятого»: в оригинале нет «моих мальчиков». «The game is afoot» можно перевести и как «зверь поднят», и как «игра начинается». У Конан Дойла это стало одной из излюбленных фраз Шерлока Холмса.


	14. Эпилог

Неделю спустя я вернулся к тому, с чего и начал: стоял на тротуаре и смотрел вверх, на окно своей комнаты на Монтегю-стрит, где я и должен был сидеть в тепле и уюте, а не запахиваться поплотнее в пальто, защищаясь от летящего в лицо снега. Положение было скверным, но бесконечно хуже его делало осознание того, что мне некого в этом было винить, кроме самого себя.  
После всего произошедшего на Хокстонском Ипподроме и смерти Старого Джорджа мне пришлось рассказать правду о себе и о настоящих причинах, по которым я выдавал себя за артиста. Это, похоже, не удивило никого, кроме озадаченного мистера Салташа, которому суть происходящего разъяснил его новый ученик, парнишка, чистивший ботинки. Девушки-танцовщицы хихикали, мистер Хакстейбл заявил, что я ему с самого начала показался каким-то подозрительным, а пес Эдвин выразил свою печаль по поводу моего грядущего ухода тем, что обслюнявил мне лицо.  
Признательность мистера Браунлоу не имела никаких границ. Он чрезвычайно горячо поблагодарил меня за то, что я спас его театр, и всунул мне в руку пятифунтовую банкноту, при этом со значеньем подмигнув, так что я остался в некотором сомнении, что это было: вознаграждение за мои услуги или мзда за сохранение молчания о его внебрачных похождениях.  
Дело было закрыто, причин задерживаться у меня не было, и всё же я остался в тот день за кулисами на дневное представление. То, что оно шло своим чередом, словно пожилые люди каждый день тут разбивались насмерть, и дело это было совершенно заурядным, потрясло меня гораздо меньше, чем я думал. Как сказала Этель Партридж, шоу должно продолжаться.  
Так что мне все-таки удалось послушать, как она исполняет «Где нектар сосет пчела»[13], и я по сей день помню, как она бойко порхала по сцене в черном бомбазиновом платье, корсаж которого был украшен желтыми перьями в пугающем количестве. В последний раз перед тем, как слава Мерривейла прогремела на обоих континентах, я наблюдал за тем, как он вызывал у публики восхищенную дрожь своим вокальным диапазоном, и пребывал теперь в уверенности, что он не станет очередным пунктом в длинном списке несчастных случаев. И теперь я только улыбнулся, когда танцовщицы стайкой промчались мимо, и ни одна не постеснялась шлепнуть меня пониже спины. Странно, какое успокаивающее воздействие на человека могут оказать время и опыт.  
Когда я ушел, меня вдруг охватило неодолимое ощущение утраты. Я многое узнал и не раз еще потом в своей профессиональной деятельности возвращался к тем урокам. Более того, я сделал там открытие и о самом себе: я иду на поводу у одобрения толпы так же, как и любой другой человек, и хотя я никогда больше не выступал перед таким количеством народа, мой самый близкий друг позднее не раз отмечал мою восприимчивость к лести, к которой я никогда не мог остаться глух.  
Если уж говорить о недостатках, то были у меня и похуже, например, дать вскружить себе голову деньгам, которые завелись в кармане. Есть в первом настоящем заработке нечто такое, что подбивает на расточительность. Не успел я опомниться и подумать, как уже сидел и ужинал в самом дорогом ресторане Лондона, а потом отправился на Тоттенхем Корт Роуд, где сделал головокружительное приобретение — подлинную скрипку Страдивари за смехотворную сумму в пятьдесят пять шиллингов. Плюс расход на новые струны, плюс рассчитаться с долгами за квартиру — и у меня осталось всего три полукроны и горстка пенни.  
Я влачил жалкое существование, пока снова не задолжал своей домовладелице, и за мной опять не захлопнулась дверь. Я столкнулся с той же жуткой перспективой, что и прежде — обратиться к брату с просьбой о деньгах. Это неизбежно повлекло бы за собой объяснения, чем я в последнее время занимался, и было крайне сомнительно, что мои рассказы о жизни за кулисами произведут должное впечатление. Опять начнутся уговоры со все теми же доводами, он будет ссылаться на бедность и предлагать мне найти себе приличную работу. Перебиться где-нибудь ночь-другую по сравнению с этим было куда как привлекательнее.  
Всё, что мне было нужно — это еще один клиент, который заплатит мне за услуги вперед вместо того, чтобы затягивать меня в водоворот убийств и хаоса, как Мерривейл. Где найти такого человека — это был совсем другой вопрос. Я не мог обзавестись клиентом, пока не окажусь в своей квартире, куда доступ мне был закрыт, пока я за нее не заплачу, а заплатить я мог, только обзаведясь клиентом. Я оказался в замкнутом круге.  
Я бы сказал, что выхода из него не было, не заметь я меленького жилистого человека с крысиным лицом, торопливо направлявшегося ко мне. Я всерьез подумал, не стоит ли мне отвернуться и уйти, сделав вид, что я его не видел, но он отчаянно замахал рукой и перешел на бег, когда понял, что я могу и не обратить на него внимания. Со вздохом покорившись неизбежному, я остался на месте, и меня, задыхаясь, догнал инспектор Лестрейд.  
— Ей-богу, — пропыхтел он. — Этот снег — просто черт знает что такое, я вам точно говорю.  
Я согласно хмыкнул.  
— Я так и думал, что это вы, молодой человек, — сказал он. — Что это вы стоите здесь в такую пургу? — Он бросил острый взгляд на дом, в котором сдавались комнаты, и понимающе усмехнулся. — А, ясно. И за сколько же недель вы задолжали на сей раз?  
— Только за одну, — сказал я с раздражением. — Вы что-то хотели, инспектор?  
Он с исполненным собственной значимости видом шумно вдохнул.  
— Да вот, после этого последнего дельца пришло мне в голову — ну, знаете, просто мысль мелькнула на досуге — что, между нами говоря, мы с ним справились вполне недурно.  
Меня подмывало напомнить ему, что его участие заключалось в основном попытках найти предлог для моего ареста. Это благодаря моим умозаключениям он смог приписать себе все заслуги по решению загадки смертей на Хокстонском Ипподроме и, как я подозревал, значительно укрепить свое положение в глазах начальства. Впрочем, ничего этого я не сказал; принизить человека, когда он явно старается завоевать твое расположение — победа недостойная.  
— Ну вот я и подумал, раз уж у вас была такая мысль и вы в самом деле всерьез говорили об этой профессии сыщика-консультанта, то… ну, просто время от времени… в общем, я мог бы обращаться к вам за консультацией.  
Мне стало понятно, почему он так сильно колебался при этих словах. Вид у него и в самом деле был почти смущенным. Щеки залила краска, подбородок был воинственно поднят, чтобы хоть чем-то успокоить уязвленную гордость, ноги беспокойно переступали по покрытым коркой льда булыжникам мостовой. Для человека с таким гонором, должно быть, даже помыслить о таком предложении было с трудом переносимо.  
— Ну, так что же, молодой человек? — спросил он, энергично дуя на руки. — Что скажете?  
— Я согласен, — ответил я. — Но при одном условии: вы прекратите называть меня «молодым человеком». Я нахожу это невероятно покровительственным.  
— Но вы же молоды. Сколько вам, мистер Холмс? Двадцать четыре?  
— Двадцать пять, — поправил я. — Только что исполнилось.  
— О, поздравляю. Долгих лет вам.  
Он пошарил в кармане, выудил оттуда две помятых однофунтовых банкноты и протянул их мне.  
— Запоздалый подарок ко дню рождения, — пояснил он. — Помочь с оплатой за квартиру.  
— Инспектор, я не могу это принять.  
Я был глубоко тронут его щедрым жестом, но тем не менее не мог взять у него денег. Судя по состоянию его ботинок, ему и самому необходим был каждый пенни.  
— Конечно, можете, — возразил он. — Я, кажется, еще вас не поблагодарил за то, что вы спасли мне жизнь. Полицейский хирург сказал, что старик бы от меня одно мокрое место оставил, приземлись он чуть правее. В лепешку бы меня раздавил, по его подсчетам.  
— И тем не менее…  
Я попытался вернуть ему купюры, но он отвел руку.  
— Если не можете принять это как подарок, тогда возьмите в качестве аванса за следующее дело.  
— Следующее дело? — эхом повторил я. — Боюсь, что вы зря обольщаетесь. У меня на сегодняшний день на примете совершенно ничего нет.  
Лестрейд широко усмехнулся.  
— Словами не передать, как я рад это слышать, мистер Холмс. У меня, видите ли, есть одно дельце, с которым возникли кое-какие затруднения. Человека насмерть задрал леопард.  
— В зоопарке?  
— Нет, в клубе на Пиккадилли.  
— Ого. Это довольно незаурядно, инспектор.  
— Да, но вы еще самого главного не слышали. Этот леопард… Вот тут как раз самое странное и есть… Мда… В общем, сэр, это было чучело леопарда.  
Брови у меня помимо воли поползли вверх.  
— Очень хорошо, я весь внимание. В чем именно должна выражаться моя «помощь»?  
— Я уверен, что обслуга там что-то знает, но они молчат, словно воды в рот набрали. Никто даже не пикнул ничего ни разу. Так вот, если можно было туда вас временно устроить, то, может, вы смогли бы там и тут порасспросить и мне потом о результатах рассказать.  
Возможность оказаться на побегушках у избалованных, привыкших к исполнению малейшей своей прихоти джентльменов меня не слишком прельщала, но дело было интересным, а я был заинтригован. Был, однако, один вопрос, который следовало прояснить, прежде чем я за это возьмусь.  
— Это, я так понимаю, клуб для джентльменов? — спросил я. — Никаких женщин внушительных размеров, жаждущих передружиться со всеми мужчинами в поле зрения?  
Лестрейд озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Да нет, вроде бы нет таких.  
— Отлично. В таком случае я согласен. Будем считать, что эти деньги вы мне дали взаймы. Спасибо, инспектор.  
— Как пожелаете, молодой че… то есть, мистер Холмс.  
— Поймайте нам кэб, а я пока рассчитаюсь с долгами, и мы сразу сможем отправиться на Пиккадилли.  
Я взлетел по ступенькам и постучал в дверь. Домовладелица взяла деньги, ни о чем не спрашивая, и наконец позволила мне войти. Я упаковал с собой зубную щетку и смену одежды и был уже в дверях, когда взгляд мой скользнул по старой глиняной трубке, которую я положил на каминную полку.  
Учитывая то, кто был ее предыдущим владельцем, мне следовало бы ее выбросить. Но тем не менее я этого не сделал. Это был подарок. Я оставил ее как предупреждение. Она служила мне напоминанием, что преследование преступника и отправление правосудия столь же диаметрально друг другу противоположны, как солнце и луна. И что между законом и беззаконием всего лишь один короткий шаг.  
Я сунул трубку в карман и вышел за дверь, чтобы присоединиться к Лестрейду. В конце концов, не мог же я его заставлять ждать, если игра и впрямь началась?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [13] «Where the bee sucks» — песня Ариэля из шекспировской «Бури»:  
>  _Ем и пью с того стола,_   
> _Где нектар сосет пчела,_  
>  _И постель моя мягка_  
>  _В желтом венчике цветка._  
>  _На нетопыря вскочу,_  
>  _Вслед за летом улечу._  
>  _Весело, весело я заживу,_  
>  _Навек вернувшись в цветы и листву._


End file.
